


Call me and say you love me

by saienti



Series: Callin' [1]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, DongChan if u squint, Feelings Realization, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Kwannies bright pumpkin hair, Kwannies clients are kinda scary, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Shameless Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Tiny bit of Angst, Yuchan is all heart eyes for Donghun, are u?, best friend Yuchan, but it matters to me, cool kid Donghun, cringey plottwist, im in the Kwan protection squad, it doesnt matter to the plot, phone sex operator Byeongkwan, slight description of wanting to inflict violence on someone, virgin Kwannie, yes another WowKwan because i have problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23831893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saienti/pseuds/saienti
Summary: Byeongkwan is just a student trying to get by high school and college. And who is he to turn down easy money?Working as a phone sex operator seems easy enough, until it isn't anymore.☆Byeongkwan's POV for my Callin'-series.
Relationships: Kim Byeongkwan/Kim Sehyoon | Wow
Series: Callin' [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717213
Comments: 69
Kudos: 136





	1. A new voice

**Author's Note:**

> ah so yeah im not sure how many chapters this will be so i just estimated as for now but that will probably change lmfao  
> also this first fic will be from Kwans pov  
> there will be another work added to this series that will display Yoonies pov  
> i hope yall enjoy this mess!!!!  
> ALSO IMPORTANT KWANNIE HAS HIS BRIGHT ORANGE HAIR HERE just wanted to say that. it doesnt matter to the plot but it matters to me

☆☆☆☆☆

  
  


“Good evening, you’re talking to Jason. How can I help you tonight, Sir?” Byeongkwan says with his most seductive tone of voice.  
_“I would like to know what you’re wearing, baby.”_ comes the rough voice through the speakers, and Byeongkwan’s skin crawls. He must be in his forties, probably married but bored, searching for a new spark. Byeongkwan wants to vomit, the audacity of these old men going behind their wives back, using Byeongkwan’s voice as something shameful to get off to. They would never even look at him in the streets, and if they did, they would most probably be disgusted by his sexuality. And still, here they come crawling when night time arrives, desperate for a thrill they would never admit they long for. He hates indulging them, but it is easy money, and he would be lying if he said it isn’t an ego boost to make someone cum by using his voice alone.  
“Right now, I am wearing a yellow crop top, that stops just below my ribs, showing off my toned abs. And I paired it with some very tight, black jeans with ripped knees. I am also wearing a choker, perfect for when you wanna boss me around.” he describes as he looks down on his washed out sweatpants and the oversized shirt hanging low on his shoulders.  
The best thing about this job is, on top of him being good as fuck at faking interest to complete strangers for a lot of money, the fact that he can wear whatever he wants and they will never know. And he only needs to work a few hours every night, which suits him perfectly, because then he can keep up with being in school at daytime, studying in the afternoon and then working at night. The steady income also being more than welcome, giving him the opportunity to both live comfortably now in high school and simultaneously saving some for when he goes to college.  
_“Oh, that sounds amazing. Can I hear you touching that choker for me? Imagine me dominating you, tugging you to your knees.”_ the stranger’s voice sounds strained, as if he is whispering to not get caught.  
Byeongkwan shivers with disgust, but obediently flicks the dangling o-ring at the front of the choker he holds in his hand, emitting a tinkling noise. The stranger moans harshly, way too close to the mic of his phone.  
“You’re new here, right, Sir?” Byeongkwan asks quietly. “I haven’t talked to you before.”  
_“That’s right. I have a friend who recommended calling here for a bit of relaxing fun. He told me to specifically ask for Jason. And so far, you’re not disappointing me.”  
_ Byeongkwan is happy to have a ‘stage name’ to go under, terrified that anybody might find him and do these disgusting things they role play while calling.  
“Mmh, Sir. I am honored you chose me as your little playmate. Shall we continue?” he purrs, a breathy laugh escaping his lips. He knows he sounds so very inviting, being innocent _just so_ to have them go absolutely feral and tip him generously. Because another upside of this job is the tips. If you get them off good enough, it can earn you more than double the money. Byeongkwan is skilled at reading people, finding their weak spot and mold himself into their exact fantasy. Which is honestly the only way he justifies himself indulging these gross men and their sick desires.  
_“I want to see you kneel in front of me, dressed like the little slut you are.”  
_ “I’m all yours, Sir. Imagine me reaching out to pull your pants down, and take your big, throbbing cock in my small hands, eager to suck you off.”  
There is a shuddering breath through the speakers, and Byeongkwan can make out the sound of a zipper being pulled and some rustling of clothes.  
_“Oh yes, my dick would look so good in your tiny hands. Would you be able to even take it all?”  
_ “Oh, Sir. Most probably not, but I will try my best. I wanna please you so bad, I want you to use me.” Byeongkwan giggles, feigning innocence. The older man moans, sounding close to cumming already. Byeongkwan beams, this one will be so easy.  
“I will wrap my lips around your dick, and suck hard. I will swirl my tongue around, making everything wet and sloppy. Looking at you through my lashes while I kneel before you, deepthroating your big cock.”  
_“Just like that, baby. You will look so good with your mouth full of me. Fuck.”  
_ “My throat will feel so tight around you, pushing you closer and closer to cumming. I want to make you feel good, wanna be such a good slut for you. I will pull off, just to beg you to cum down my throat.” Byeongkwan mewls, sloppily licking his finger close to the mic to mimic the sounds of a blowjob. Suddenly there is a strangled groan on at the other end, and Byeongkwan smiles.  
“Oh, Sir. You taste so good, I have to lick up what I couldn’t swallow.”  
There are a few beats of silence, and while the man catches his breath, Byeongkwan pulls out his personal cell phone from his pocket, just in time to see the screen light up with the text _New payment received_ .  
“I surely hope to hear from you soon again, Sir. I will be here waiting for you. Next time, let’s take it a bit further, ah?”  
_“Yeah. Bye.”_ is the short answer he gets, like Byeongkwan is just some dirty pair of socks, not worthy any kind of further attention than absolutely necessary.  
It hurt the first times, being treated like he was below these men who spent their money on his voice and ability to portray a vivid fantasy.  
But then he realized that he was only just this to them. A shameful indulgence. Something despicable and unlovable. And if Byeongkwan is to be honest, the more he does this, the happier he is none of his clients, even his regulars, isn’t showing any kind of actual affection. That would confuse things, because they all know what this is; they don’t actually want him, and he is just doing his job.  
And with this being the last call of the night, he clocks out through the app on his personal phone, and hangs up. He rises to his feet, plugs in his work phone to charge, and stretches his back.  
Byeongkwan washes his face, and brushes his teeth, and then changes into his pajamas. He feels content with today’s salary, a staggering five hundred dollars while only needing to waste about and hour with three clients? If that isn’t easy money, Byeongkwan don’t know what is.  
As he lies in his bed however, staring at the ceiling, he finds himself longing for something more. Someone who actually feels attracted to him, who won’t shy away come morning. Someone who would be proud to call him their boyfriend. Shower him with love, holding his hand, cuddling him at night, not just leaving him all alone when the act was done. He wants to get something out of sex, not just being used like a fucking doll.  
He scolds himself for always getting a tiny bit emotional as soon as his last call is over.  
“You wouldn’t wanna date any of those scumbags calling you, they are not what you’re longing for.” he tells himself, trying to rationalize with his brain that is absolutely starved of affection. “You deserve better than those old, smelly men.”  
He turns over and cuddles his soft Kirby-plushie, slowly drifting off to sleep.

  
  


☆

  
  


“That fucking test will be the death of me, I will never pass!” Yuchan whines as they sit down in the school yard to eat lunch. Byeongkwan laughs as his best friend dramatically drapes himself on the warm grass, a hand over his forehead.  
“Well, me neither. I had no time to study.” Byeongkwan says.  
“That was the whole point, Kwannie. It was a fucking pop up quiz. I will never become the fantastic actor I deserve to be with these grades. How am I supposed to live like a mediocre citizen?” Yuchan continues to wail, causing some nearby students to frown and his over the top acting.  
“Don’t you worry. Someone will find you cute enough to portray that annoying ass little brother in a horror movie who is only there to set off the killing spree.” Byeongkwan jokes, punching at Yuchan’s elbow.  
“Yah, why should I die first?”  
“You know they always have to kill off the least likeable characters first, just so that the audience can connect with the murderer early on. It builds a better story.” Byeongkwan explains. “Yah! Stop hitting me, I don’t make the rules!”  
Yuchan feigns hurt and continues to assault him, until some of the older students sit down close to them. Yuchan immediately stops, eyeing the group of friends without shame.  
“Oh shit, Kwannie. Do you see who that is?” he wheezes into Byeongkwan’s ear, making him turn towards the other students. And just as Byeongkwan suspected, there sits the object of Yuchan’s long lasting desire. Lee Donghun.  
“He looks so cool!” Byeongkwan hears Yuchan whisper under his breath.  
“Is there anything in particular today?” he asks, trying to find the exact reason for his best friend’s praise. “I think he looks like he always does. A bit cocky, with way too much money.”  
Yuchan hits his elbow, making him yelp in pain.  
“Yah! Would you rather I’d drool over him with you?”  
“What? No. Of course not. I want him all to myself.”  
“Then be thankful I’m not seeing the reason for this idolizing of a regular person.” Byeongkwan shrugs, and turns towards his lunch. His mom made him his favorite, and he puts a mental note to thank her when he gets home.  
“Ah, you will totally understand me once you find a regular person that ticks off every box on _your_ ‘perfect boyfriend’ list.”  
“You don’t even know the dude, Channie. For all you know he could be a dominant prick who gets off on torturing you.”  
“I know enough. Plus, that scenario would be a dream. Imagine being tied up by his big hands-” Yuchan sighs dreamily, and Byeongkwan quickly hides the involuntary flinch. There are few words who trigger him as much as _imagine_ , the word being used too often in right down sadistic conversations his clients have with him, making him shiver with anxiety.  
“What’s wrong? You turned pale as hell. Did I do something?” Yuchan softly touches Byeongkwan’s shoulder, his gaze worried.  
“No, no. It’s fine. I just-” Byeongkwan quickly shakes his head. “- just remembered a nightmare I had last night. That’s all.”  
It would be so much easier to tell Yuchan. To have someone to turn to when his clients get out of hand with their wording. When he actually gets scared, despite knowing that they can’t find him and hurt him. To have someone reassure him that they can’t reach him, they don’t have his name or personal information. That he is safe. But the embarrassment of admitting that his mom barely can afford the tiny apartment they live in at the outskirts of Seoul, outing her like that, even to his best friend, is too much. He doesn’t want to be pitied, he wants to seem as wealthy as any other student here. That is the whole reason he took that stupid extra job to begin with, because he didn’t want anybody to look at him differently. Like he didn’t fit here. He is already an outcast because of him being new here, he didn’t need any more of that.  
“I promise, it’s fine.” he put his hand on Yuchan’s, squeezing softly.  
“I just don’t wanna make you uncomfortable, I know that you’re still-” he pauses, and Byeongkwan is thankful the other won’t say it out loud. Because anybody could hear. Being gay openly was hard as it was, he doesn’t need the whole school to know he is also still a virgin. He can still remember the nasty looks he had gotten in his old school, noses scrunching and questioning him about everything. _How could he know he was gay if he still was a virgin? How could he be sure when he hadn’t even touched a girl?  
_ “No, it’s fine. I’m not uncomfortable. It was just the dream. That’s all.” he mumbles, trying to convince himself more than Yuchan.  
“You know I’m always here if you need to talk, okay?” Yuchan says with a soft smile, and Byeongkwan smiles back.  
“I know, thank you.” he manages to say just as the bell ring and they have to get back to class.

  
  


☆

  
  


Byeongkwan throws himself flat on his bed, stretching like a cat. It’s soon 7pm and he is expecting his first call of the night.  
Tonight he feels good, for no apparent reason. He even went as far as to put on some makeup, fluff his hair and wear something that is not his ratty sweats and loose shirt.  
Time creeps by slowly, and Byeongkwan manages to scroll his instagram feed twice, go pee and get a cup of hot chocolate before the clock hits 7pm.  
He opens up the app, and punches in. Then he picks up his work phone, and lets his fingers hover over the screen absently.  
He enters the chat room he has with the other workers, reading up on the latest gossip and looks at the memes sent in. He sees his own meme has gotten a few heart reactions, which makes him happy since it is a pretty relatable one if he does say so himself.  
A few minutes pass, and Byeongkwan almost forgets he is working until the phone in his hand buzzes violently, making him almost drop it.  
“Fucking finally, I was beginning to worry I scared you off.” he mutters to himself as he slides the green button to answer, expecting his usual client who always call when he gets on his shift.  
“Ah, Sir. It took you long enough. I was getting impatient.” he purrs softly into the mic.  
_“Uh, what?”  
_ Byeongkwan almost drops his phone again. This is not his regular. This voice belongs to someone else. Someone much, much younger than his usual clients. Maybe he had gotten the wrong number?  
“Uh, hi. I mean-” he fumbles with the sleeves of his shirt. “- so-sorry. Good evening, you’re talking to Jason. How can i help you tonight, Sir?”  
_“I don’t know. Is this the ‘Sinful tongues’ hotline? I- I was looking for some- uh- some-”_ the young man on the other end stutters, and Byeongkwan finds it oddly endearing, despite the obvious reason for him calling. It’s refreshing to talk to someone closer to his age. His voice is deep and smooth even through the shitty speakers, and Byeongkwan wants to bathe in it. It sends tingles down his spine in a way he have never experienced during his shifts, and he wonders if the voice really is that sexy or if it’s just his brain going haywire because of the obvious deprived state of mind for any kind of actual attention.  
“It sure is, Sir. So. How can I please you tonight?” he whispers to avoid his voice cracking from the insane arousal just from hearing the stranger’s voice. What the fuck is wrong with him?  
_‘Snap out of it, Kwannie. This is your job. Get it together.’_ he thinks to himself, willing his body to calm down. _‘It’s just a god damn voice.’  
_ _“What was your name again? Jas-”_ the stranger takes a short breath. _“- Jason?”  
_ Byeongkwan nods even though it can’t be seen. But the stranger seems to understand that he nods.  
_“That is such a lovely name. I’m Wow.”_

  
  


☆


	2. Dangerous territory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new voice has Byeongkwan doing something he never thought he would do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so this was a bit hard to get a flow of since its a lot of talking over the phone but i did my best  
> i hope u enjoy this part and Yoonies pov that is work no2 in this collection! ♡

☆

  
  


Byeongkwan feels his breath hitch, did this man actually ask if he got his name right? That has never ever happened before. Most clients couldn’t give two fucks about his name. And they never told him theirs either. Regardless of them both using a fake name (because seriously, nobody is named Wow, oh my god), it feels surreal that someone even cares to get it right and it makes him slightly dizzy. Stupid brain. He is acting like a love deprived teen, which he is, but still. Someone does the bare minimum and Byeongkwan is spreading his legs. Pathetic.   
"Wow-ssi. Than- thank you for- uh- calling. Wha-what can I do for you this evening, Sir?" Byeongkwan whispers. He is afraid that any more talking from him might break the illusion that this man cares. But he has a job to do, and Wow probably called for a reason, so staying silent is not an option.  
_"To be completely honest I have never done this before. But- uh- what are you doing right now? Are you alone?"_ Wow’s smooth voice comes through the speakers.  
"That is okay, I will guide you through it. I’m alone now, yes. Are there any specific fantasies you want me to portray for you? Do you prefer me submissive or dominant? What kind of sex do you like?" Byeongkwan starts to inquire to get a clue to where he should go with this role play. He hears Wow choke slightly before he takes a deep breath.   
_"I like to- uh. I like to dominate mostly, but I don’t have to be on top. I would love it for you to ride me, maybe?"_ Wow sounds questioning, like he is seeking for permission from Byeongkwan to even talk about him like this. It awakens something inside of Byeongkwan, nobody has ever considered asking what he found okay.  
"I love to be submissive, Sir. And riding you sounds like a lovely fantasy. How do you want to start? Maybe prepping me?" Byeongkwan says with a soft but alluring voice. Somewhere inside it hurts that even though Wow seems to care, he is making this phone call for one thing only, and that feels extra hard to overlook today for a reason Byeongkwan can’t quite figure out. Maybe it’s because Wow is around his age, and Byeongkwan had hopes that only nasty, cheating, old men did this.  
He has to shake this feeling off, otherwise he won’t do a good job and get a nice amount of money for his time.   
_"I was thinking about maybe just- we could maybe-"_ Wow’s voice wavers a bit. _"- I would feel better if we- if we kissed first."_   
Byeongkwan has to stop a surprised yelp that threatens to escape his lips, because he can’t believe what he is hearing. Who is this man? And why is he calling a hotline meant to give you company while helping you jack off? He seems way too caring and like a real person to be calling such a number.   
"Oh- uh- absolutely, Sir. I’m very sorry." Byeongkwan quickly apologizes. He feels embarrassed because he already ruined Wow’s fantasy. "It’s- it’s just that my regulars never treat me this way so I have grown used to getting straight to the point and then leave. I apologize for ruining your fantasy already."  
Wow sucks in a sharp breath, creating a crackle on the line.  
_"Why would you apologize? Please don’t. As I said. I have never done this before and you are obviously- eh- experienced. So I am sure you know how this works better than I do. I don’t want to make you upset or disrespect you. I’m sorry, Jason-ssi!"_   
Byeongkwan almost starts crying. Wow is really apologizing for wanting to treat Byeongkwan with respect? What the fuck is this, April 1st?  
"Sir, please. I am here to fulfill your fantasy. Anything you want from me, I will give to you. I am here for your pleasure only, for as long as our call last." Byeongkwan tries to assure Wow that he is fine. What Byeongkwan desires is not valid in this situation, he is doing this to make money. Getting off is not a part of his job task.   
_"Fo-for me only? How do you mean? Why not the both of us?"_ the other man seems genuinely perplexed.  
"Wow-ssi, do you want me to please myself for you? Is that a part of your fantasy?" Byeongkwan has to ask, because he is getting more unsure of his knowledge by the second. This is not how any other customer has ever spoken to him, and although kind and considerate, it creates an uncertainty about his job that makes him feel insecure. Is it supposed to make him feel good too? He never thought about it because it had been so clear from the very beginning what he was to the other men.  
_"Uh- only if you want to. I mean as far as I’m concerned sex- uh- is supposed to make both of us feel pleasure, ri-right?"_   
"But this isn’t sex." Byeongkwan whispers so quietly that Wow can’t hear him, before sucking in a harsh breath, and continuing loud enough for Wow to hear him. "Okay, I will live out the fantasy together with you."  
He is terrified. This is not what he thought would happen when he got ready an hour ago. He hears Wow let out a relieved sigh, and gathers his composure again.  
_"Let’s kiss. Please?"_ Wow says, his voice trembling.   
"Yeah, let’s kiss." Byeongkwan answers, and closes his eyes. Imagining someone who doesn’t exist in his mind yet is very hard though, so after a few beats of silence, he speaks.   
"Can you please tell me how you look like, I am unsure how to picture you for my own fantasy." he asks, afraid that he is overstepping boundaries.  
_"Oh, shit. Of course, Jason-ssi!"_ Wow complies immediately. _"I- uh- I have black hair, its approximately down to my ears, if I don’t style it that is-"_ Wow giggles. It makes butterflies cocoon inside Byeongkwan. _"- I have been told I have strong brows, and a round but still angular face. And a dashing smile."_ he giggles again. _"Please don’t think I feel this way about myself. I only just repeated what I have been told at countless modelling scoutings!"_ Wow quickly defends himself. _"I would not call myself handsome."_   
It’s Byeongkwan’s turn to laugh a bit. There is something about this man that is so captivating. Byeongkwan is drawn in by his voice alone, which is insane to him.  
He tries picturing the other male. He has to be at least a bit beautiful, since he obviously has been scouted by modeling agencies. And they are particularly picky in Korea. Satisfied with his mental image, he hums contently.  
_"And you?"_ Wow suddenly interrupts his train of thought.  
"Me?" he says dumbly, before he realizes Wow has no idea how he looks either. "Oh right, sorry. I haven’t been evaluated by any modeling agencies. But I do have bright orange hair. And my best friend says my eyes are cat like. And he also told me he wishes he had my lips since they are 'so full and kissable', which I do not agree with, just so you know."  
Wow laughs, a tinkling, breathy one that nestles inside Byeongkwan’s chest with a glowing warmth. The sound alone of him laughing makes Byeongkwan believe his smile is brighter than the sun.  
_"So, can I kiss you, Jason?"  
_ "Please, I- yes, please." Byeongkwan breathes. And then they sit in silence. At first, Byeongkwan is unsure if he should go along with Wow’s fantasy and actually fantasize himself, but after a little while he gives in, and lets his starved mind consume him.  
The kiss he sees is soft and warm, filling him with a sense of familiarity even though he has never talked to Wow before, let alone met him. But it feels like they are connected, and maybe that is just Byeongkwan’s desperation to be loved, but he does not care about that now. He allows himself to drown in the kiss, Wows soft lips on his, the wetness of his tongue against Byeongkwan’s lower lip, asking to deepen the kiss.  
_"Do you want me to undress?"_ Wow asks, his tone merely a whisper to not ruin the mood.  
"Yes please, should I do that too, Sir?"  
_"Please, don’t call me Sir. It makes me feel like I am above you, which I don’t want. I want us to feel equal. To feel good. Both of us."_ the other male says softly, and there is a rustle of fabric as he seemingly undresses. _"I took off my shirt, will you join me?"_   
Byeongkwan gasps, his arousal thick in his veins.  
"O-of course, Wow. I- uh- I am taking my shirt off now." he mumbles as he makes fast work to pull his shirt off. "So, I’m shirtless too. What do you wish me to do, Wow?"   
Wow groans ever so softly, before he answers.   
_"I want you to lick my neck, touch my abs, my arms."_ the other male whimpers as he says it. _"And I want to touch you. Mark your flawless skin, bite your neck, leaving memories of me being with you."  
_ Byeongkwan moans softly, the words shooting straight to his aching erection.   
"Wow, please. I am so-" he wails, not daring to finish the sentence in case he is alone in his arousal.  
_"Jason, you can tell me. Please, I want to make you feel good."  
_ "I’m so- uh- so hard. Can I- uh- touch myself, please?"   
_"Shit, yes. I would love you to. Touch yourself, Jason."  
_ And Byeongkwan falls, weighless into the consuming feeling of being wanted. He quickly pushes his pants and boxers down, hearing Wow doing the same thing on the other side.  
"Please, touch yourself aswell." he begs the other man, and the low moan that follows ensures Byeongkwan that Wow is doing exactly that.  
Byeongkwan spits in his palm, way too hazed to try looking for the lube, and wraps his hand around his dick, the pressure overwhelmingly good.  
_"How does it feel, Jason? I want to touch you, so bad."  
_ "I wish you did. It would feel amazing. Can I put your fingers in my mouth?" Byeongkwan shamelessly asks, putting his phone on speaker next to him in bed.  
_"Fuck, oh shit. Yes, Jason. Oh god, yes."_   
Byeongkwan immediately sucks two fingers inside, mouthing at the digits like a lollipop. The obscene sounds must trigger something in Wow, because all Byeongkwan hears next are loud breaths mixed with low groans. He pumps himself faster, desperate for release. It was such a long time ago he actually touched himself that his orgasm is building up embarrassingly fast.  
"Wow, I am so- fuck- so close." Byeongkwan admits, hot with shame.  
_"Oh my- fuck- yes me too. I haven’t done this- uh- in forever."_ he hears Wow mumble under his breath.  
Byeongkwan is so close he can taste it.   
"Can I- I- fuck- please- I’m sorry-" he wails helplessly, forcing himself not to cum just yet.   
_"Yes- ah Jason- please cu-cum with me-"_ Wow stutters and the whole situation tips Byeongkwan over the edge. He yelps loudly as his belly is covered in streaks of milky white, and Wow shouts Byeongkwan’s name through the speakers grainy quality, letting Byeongkwan know he reached his orgasm simultaneously.  
They lie quietly for a few minutes, catching their breaths. Byeongkwan picks up his work phone to his ear again, turning off the speakers.  
The familiar notification pops up on Byeongkwan’s personal phone with a _New payment received_ . He glances quickly at it and almost chokes.  
"Wow! Why did you- what- why did you give me-" he sputters out, still in disbelief over the amount he received.   
_"Shhhh, please. Let me. It’s the least I can do for stealing your time. Although I am very sure this wasn’t the last time. If you don’t mind, of course?"  
_ And Byeongkwan certainly does not mind. Getting a grand for this? He is stunned.  
_"And-"_ Wow adds. _"- I really only wanted you for myself tonight, so I hope this makes up for the calls you will be missing. Because I assume you’re quite popular,  
since your name is on the front page of the website." _ the other snickers. _"Please fall asleep with me? I promise to not stay all night."  
_ "No, Wow. Please stay the night." he whispers before he drifts further from consciousness, all messy with Wow’s heavy breaths right up against his ear.  
_"Okay, Jason. Good night, thank you for tonight. I haven’t felt so wanted in my entire life."_   
Who is this man, and why does he make Byeongkwan feel like he actually matters?  
He can’t help but silently scold himself as he slips into unconsciousness, because _this_ , this is territory he should not entertain with a client. But the way Wow talks to him, cares for him like no other has ever done, it has to mean something. Right? _Right_.

  
  


☆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwuwuwuw thank u for reading and i hope yall are excited for this fic. there is a fun plot twist cumming up real soon uwu hahahah im so messy pls im drunk


	3. He fucking called again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old client gets a hold of Byoengkwan, making him realize what is actually happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so this got extra long because i didnt know when tf to cut it off and idk.  
> ugh.  
> idk how to feel about this one. i love it but also i dont.  
> blerp.  
> anyways happy reading!!!  
> and Yoonie pov is also up on work no2 ♡

☆

  
  


A week passes, and every night Wow has been calling him as soon as he gets on his shift, replacing his old regular. And at first, it was only sexual, heavy moans and hushed wishes of touching for real. But yesterday, Byeongkwan hadn’t been able to sleep when Wow stayed the night on the phone. And he asked Wow to tell him more about himself, for a strange reason he wanted to get to know his new regular client. And he shouldn’t, he really shouldn’t. But he can’t help it. So he is very excited to continue their conversation tonight.  
“I’ve been looking forward to this all day, you have no idea!” he exclaims as soon as he answers the call at 7.02pm.  
_“Oh, have you now, baby? Good. Me too. I haven’t been getting a hold of you for over a week. Did you have a vacay, honey? And for the record, brat, it’s_ Sir _to you.”  
_ Byeongkwan’s blood freezes immediately. It’s his old regular, who managed to call before Wow.  
“Uh, Sir. I’m- I’m very sorry. I- uh- yes- I had a vacation, I didn’t get the time to- to tell you. I apologize, Sir.” Byeongkwan stutters, a tear rolling down his cheek. He completely forgot how it felt talking to someone who isn’t Wow. He is upset, not in the mood to be someone’s toy. But most of all, he is scared, because the past months of verbal abuse has cut so deep, it is almost impossible to get out of the head space he is forced into when his other clients speak.  
_“Good boy. Now won’t you get on your knees for me? I have to punish you for leaving me hanging without a word. Remember who you serve.”  
_ Byeongkwan whimpers quietly.  
“Yes, Sir. I- I am on my knees.” he hiccups.  
_“Don’t cry, whore._ I’m _the neglected one.”  
_ “My apologies, Sir.”  
_“I will have to slap you two times. First, for not telling me that you were about to take a vacation. And second, for you crying as if you had a god damn reason.”  
_ “Yes, Sir.”  
Byeongkwan bows his head. He physically can’t feel the sting of the abstract slap, but the emotional pain hurts worse than any bodily abuse would.  
_“Hmm, baby?”  
_ “I’m sorry for disrespecting you. It won’t happen again. Am I allowed to please you now?”  
_“Look at you, baby. Such an obedient slut for me. It’s all you’re good for. Now let me have my way with you, just how you know you want it.”  
_ “Yes, Sir. I am all yours, please.”  
When the phone call ends, Byeongkwan punches out immediately, not caring that he still has about an hour of work left. He throws his personal phone away when the notification pops up with _New payment received_ . He feels so dirty, violated and so full with shame he can barely breathe. He can’t talk to anybody else right now. Not even Wow. He is embarrassed for being so weak that as soon as that voice came through the speakers, he caved.  
Maybe Wow will be worried, but Byeongkwan can’t bring himself to think about that.  
He washes off the parts of makeup that hasn’t been cried away, and slips into bed, bawling his eyes out until his body gives up.

  
  


☆

  
  


Yuchan gives him a wary look as Byeongkwan enters class, fifteen minutes late. It feels like everybody is staring, and Byeongkwan clutches his laptop against his chest, making himself as small as possible.  
“Shit, Kwannie. How are you?” Yuchan asks as soon as Byeongkwan sits down next to him. Their gazes lock and Byeongkwan starts crying silently. Yuchan immediately wraps him up in a tight, warm hug.  
“Let’s get out of here, we can ask some of the other students what we missed later.” he says as he hurriedly ushers them both out from the classroom.  
When they reach the resting rooms the school has on campus, Yuchan sits him down on the couch before rushing off to get him some water. Then he settles next to him, a hand on his thigh.  
“Tell me, please.”  
“I- I can- can’t-” Byeongkwan hisses, face hot with shame.  
“I’m your best friend. I can’t sit and do nothing while you look like somebody raped you!”  
“Why would you use that example?” Byeongkwan asks in the smallest voice he has. What are the odds that Yuchan says the one thing that is the closest to what Byeongkwan just experienced last night?  
“Are you serious right now? Did someone actually rape you?” Yuchan yells, he looks frantic. For a second, Byeongkwan thinks about admitting that it was verbal, but he can’t risk losing Wow. Or even if Wow never wants to speak to him ever again just because Byeongkwan ditched him last night, he can’t risk losing the other clients that give him money he will need in the future. Because if he tells Yuchan, he will never have another client again, that is for sure. Yuchan would never allow him to be hurt like this again if he could prevent it.  
“Not fully.” he half lies, and Yuchan once more wraps his long arms around him, and shushes him.  
“We will get that asshole.”  
“No, please. I just want to forget it and move on.”  
“But-”  
“Channie, please. I just- I can’t deal with that right now. I have too much on my plate. Just be here for me when I need you, until I am ready?” Byeongkwan begs, tears still rolling down his face. Yuchan looks like he is about to protest, but then his gaze softens.  
“Okay. Okay. I’m here for you. But just so you know, I will not let this go. I _will_ get to the bottom of this, and I will drag you with me.”  
Byeongkwan nods. At least he avoided this conversation this time, and that is enough for now.  
“I want chocolate.” he pouts, trying to keep his head above water.  
“Then, we will get chocolate. At least five pounds.” Yuchan offers his hand and drags him along to the school cafeteria.

  
  


☆

  
  


Byeongkwan lies in bed, his hands shaking.  
6.57pm.  
He has no idea what he will do if his old regular calls again.  
6.58pm.  
What if Wow won’t call?  
6.59pm.  
Ever again?  
7.00pm.  
The phone vibrates. Byeongkwan holds his breath while he slides the green button.  
“H-hell-o-oh?” he stammers out.  
_“Jason-ssi. I missed you.”_ Wow says with a warm giggle. _“More than I should have, maybe.”  
_ A shaky breath leaves Byeongkwan’s lips. He called again. He fucking called again.  
“It feels like forever when we hang up.” Byeongkwan whispers, very quietly.  
_“It really does.”  
_ “How was your day, Wow-ssi?” he asks, trying to not let his pain be heard. He must succeed, because Wow sounds normal.  
_“It was great.”  
_ A few seconds of silence.  
_“Do you think we are ready to drop the formal? I know it might be too soon, but I feel so close to you and-”_ Wow asks, voice a bit shaky. _“- not hearing your voice yesterday left me to my thoughts. And I really would like to get to know you. Please?_ ”  
“Ye-yes please. I would- it would be an honor.” he answers with a quivering voice.  
_“So, how old are you?”  
_ “I am turning eighteen in August. And you?”  
He hears Wow suck in a breath.  
_“You’re- what the- how are you allowed- who the fuck hired you like- isn’t this like illegal?”_ Wow curses loudly.  
“Ah, it’s fine reall-”  
_“You’re a_ child _, Jason! I- I don’t know what to say. I feel like- I’m so sorry. I should hang up-”  
_ “Please, no! Don’t leave me. I don’t feel used by you. Please, Wow, stay. Just talk. Please! Don’t- don’t make me talk to the other clients again!” Byeongkwan begs, tears threatening to spill onto his cheeks. He almost managed to not think about last nights phone call, but Wow saying he should hang up forces him to remember. He has to tell Wow. The other man is silent, waiting.  
“Yesterday, when I a-answered the first call, I- uh- I thought it would be yo-you.” Byeongkwan starts, his voice cracking. “But it- it wasn’t. It wa-was my old regular. And I- he- I-”  
_“Jason, tell me. Please. What happened? What did he do?”_ Wow sounds worried.  
“He made me- we- I am _such_ a loser. I- I caved. I was sca-scared. I couldn’t he-help it. I’m so ashamed. And after- after that I hung u-up. I couldn’t tal-talk more after that. I’m so-sorry for being such a patheti-pathetic person, Wow.”  
_“I am gonna fucking kill him. How dare he? I- I don’t even know what to say. Fuck, I-”_ Wow sounds furious, his breath ragged and crackling in the speakers. _“Jason, I want to help you. How can I help you?”  
_ “Just ta-talk to me every ni-night. Don’t give him a cha-ance to call. You don’t even have to- to pay me. Just please. Stay- stay with me.”  
_“Anything.”  
_“Can you te-tell me about your day? To- to help me keep my mind o-off him.” Byeongkwan cries, drowning in his fear. And Wow talks, and talks, and talks. His voice soothes Byeongkwan, his eyelids fluttering closed, and he relaxes into his pillow.

  
  


☆

  
  


_“Jason? Are you awake?”  
_ Byeongkwan sits up, slightly confused for a few seconds. Where is the voice coming from?  
_“Jason?”  
_ He looks down on his bed, and there is his work phone. And he remembers. Wow. He quickly picks up the device, pressing it to his ear.  
“I’m awake, Wow. Thank you.”  
_“Did you sleep well?”  
_ “I did. I don’t even know how to thank you for taking care of me.”  
_“You don’t have to, it is my pleasure. Do you want me to hang up?”  
_ “No. Please stay. Cuddle with me.”  
_“I want to. I really do. Kisses?”  
_ “Kisses.”  
And they silently lay there, Byeongkwan listens to Wow’s breathing, steady and even.  
“Can I touch you?” Byeongkwan asks after a few minutes.  
_“If you feel comfortable. I- I really don’t want to- you know- hurt you.”  
_ “You’re the only one who can’t.”  
And Byeongkwan finally forgets last night as he lets Wow take care of him, cherishing him and spiralling down the rabbit hole of pleasure together.

  
  


☆

  
  


Graduating high school feels insane. He can’t believe he’s actually made it.  
All his hard work for the past month paid off, and he can proudly leave with decent grades, ready for college.  
The whole day has been a blur, and drinking himself into oblivion since a few hours back haven’t helped clear his foggy mind.  
He is in Yuchan’s lap, clinging onto him like a lovesick puppy.  
“ChanChan, you know I love youuuu right!” he tuts as he snuggles his nose into the younger’s neck.  
“I love you too, but I think that was the last drink for you, sunshine!” he answers and takes the last sip from Byeongkwan’s glass.  
“Yah, that was mine!”  
“And now it’s mine!” Yuchan beams and gives him a kiss on the nose.  
“How is it going with Donghun? Getting anywhere?” Byeongkwan suddenly remembers Yuchan saying something about getting his something on Donghun’s something at the graduation party some of the student set up. And that night is tonight. Yuchan gets a devilish glint in his eyes.  
“I’m making a move tonight. He has been undressing me for hours with his eyes, and I can’t wait to make it reality. But I’m not sure when I should attack him.”  
“How about-” Byeongkwan pretends to think, stroking a non existent beard. “- NOW!”  
And he swiftly stands up, pulling Yuchan with him. Then he spins them around and gives Yuchan a solid push towards where Donghun is seated, nursing a cup of God knows what liqueur.  
“Kwannie!” Yuchan wheezes loudly, but obliges. Byeongkwan watches him saunter over to Donghun and straddle his lap seductively. Then he bends forward to whisper something in the elder’s ear, earning him a sly smirk before Donghun curls his hand around Yuchan’s neck and practically devours him.  
Byeongkwan screeches out loud, cheering him on. Best friend duty, check.  
Drunkenly, he wobbles towards the door. Time to go home and- yeah. And what? He has no shift today, so he won’t talk to Wow. The sudden realization that he won’t share this night with someone so important to him makes him almost fall over. Before he hits the floor, however, he is swooped up in someone’s embrace.  
“Hi, there, drunkie! Are you going home?”  
The boy looking at him is otherworldly gorgeous. He has piercing blue eyes, probably fake but who cares, and a sharp smile.  
“Yes, and it’s not with-” he gives the man another glance. “-you. Whoever you are.”  
“Don’t worry, I’m not here to pick you up. I just thought you looked unstable and needed some help. Let me call you a cab?”  
Byeongkwan gives the stranger a suspicious glance.  
“And it’s only a cab? No ulterior motives?”  
“I swear.” he man assures. The he whips Byeongkwan up into a standing position. “Park Junhee, and you?”  
“Kim Byeongkwan. Did you graduate today aswell?”  
Junhee barks out a laugh, his eyes crinkling up in the corners.  
“Do I really look that young? No, I’m here as a plus one to the one of my two friends who could make it to this party. But he is being eaten alive on the couch.”  
Junhee gestures towards the couch. More specifically towards Yuchan and Donghun.  
“He is being eaten alive by my best friend. Oh my god. They need a room.”  
“Is that your best friend? Well, you can tell him tomorrow that Donghun has been blabbering about him for months. He has the fattest crush ever on him.”  
“Are you serious? Tell Donghun my ears are about to fall off because Yuchan won’t shut up about him.”  
They look at each other and Byeongkwan can’t help the hysterical laughter bubbling out of him, the alcohol making everything a hundred times funnier.  
“Wanna go grab some ice cream? I know a place that is still open.” Junhee suggests. “Not as a date, obviously. Just two bros, chilling with an ice cream, not five feet apart though because there is no bench that big.”  
Byeongkwan squeals excitedly at the Vine reference and nods, smudging his eyeliner as he wipes a happy tear from his cheek. Then he puts his jacket on and follows Junhee out into the warm June evening.  
“Can I get a piggy back ride?”  
“If you’re expecting me to say yes, then you are absolutely wrong.” Junhee deadpans and Byeongkwan stops in his tracks. “Imma say YEEHAW!”  
Byeongkwan shrieks and jumps onto Junhee’s back, not caring that they are literal strangers.  
“This is so much harder than it looks!” Junhee complains after three steps, feigning exhaustion. “You and my best friend, the one who is not tongue deep into someone’s throat, would get along well. Yoonie is strong as fuck, and has the kindest heart ever, so if you asked him he would never be able to deny you. And, you didn’t hear this from me but, you’re totally his type.”  
“Really?” Byeongkwan blushes.  
“Really. I should introduce you two.”  
Byeongkwan is about to say yes, but then the image he created of Wow pops up in his head, and he immediately regrets even entertaining the thought. He doesn’t know why he feels like it would be cheating. They haven’t even met yet!  
“That sounds- uh- nice. But I’m kinda already seeing someone.” he admits, the irony of the lie makes him almost laugh. Pathetic. The possibility of him and Wow actually meeting is basically nonexistent, why is he throwing away a chance at an actual relationship for someone who might not even be real?

☆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this cliffhanger was bad but yeah, i didnt want the chapter to be too long, and i found no good way to cut it off.  
> i hope u enjoyed regardless!!  
> also, how we liking the plot? its coming together, right? hehehehe


	4. Face to face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They don't even know how close they actually are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay so ch4 from both Yoonies and Kwans pov is now up!!  
> i hope u like this chapter, i struggled a bit with the phone convo as always because its kinda hard to get a good flow uwu

☆

  
  


_ “Did you get home safely?” _ Yuchans voice sounds rough a sleep deprived. He actually looks like trash.  
“I did. Had company for a while by someone who got me a cab later. And you? You really look insanely gross.” Byeongkwan smiles and Yuchan covers the front camera of his phone to hide his face.  
_ “Oh my god, stop. I know. I feel so embarrassed Donghun-hyung would have to wake up to this face.” _ he groans lowly and rubs his eyes.  
“I really agree. Ugh, would give me nightmares to have you in the same bed like that.”  
_ “Yah, you’re so mean. I only let you get away with this because I owe you for leaving you to fend for yourself yesterday. You wanna grab lunch?”  
_ Byeongkwan nods, excited to tell Yuchan about Donghun’s crush.  
_ “Cool. See you in an hour at our regular?”  
_ “You got it, babe.” ha answers and hangs up.

  
  


☆

  
  


If possible, Yuchan looks worse in real life than on camera. His hair is unruly, sticking out in every direction, and despite the mask covering half of his face, Byeongkwan can clearly see the droopy eyes with smudged gray around them from last night’s makeup.  
“Jeez, what did he do to you?” Byeongkwan hisses as his best friend sit down.  
“Oh he  _ wrecked  _ me. I loved every second of it. He is such a tease. And so dominant. Knew exactly what I wanted and gave it to me.” Yuchan sighs, a dreamy look plastered over his face and most probably a goofy smile under the mask.  
“Okay, I need to get myself food so I have something to throw up when you continue to assault my ears.” Byeongkwan mutters and gets up to order. “The usual?”  
Yuchan nods, looking so in love it’s almost cute. Almost.  
The food arrives and Byeongkwan indulges Yuchan, letting him yap about last night and how amazing Donghun was to him, he was so caring and yet so demanding and his dick was gorgeous and his skin was so smooth but still so rough and his hands felt so large and warm on Yuchan and he prepped him so gently and fucked him so mercilessly and kissed him so sweetly and bruised him up like he owned him. It goes on and on until Byeongkwan almost screams, because as happy as he is for Yuchan, he wants  _ that _ . He wants that so bad he could cry. And the only person he wants that with might not even exist.  
“So, who got you a cab yesterday? Tell me about your night!” Yuchan wonders, eyes big and curious. Byeongkwan nearly forgot last night up until now.  
“Oh, uh, his name is Junhee. He is super sweet. It’s Donghun’s best friend. We got some ice cream and talked for a long time. He was very nice to me.”  
“Oh shit, I’ve seen him. He is ethereal! Did you get sumn?” Yuchan waggles his eyebrows suggestively, a creepy smirk on his lips.  
“What? No. He told me he has a girlfriend. And tried to hook me up with his other best friend. But I’m not interested. I already have my eyes on someone.”  
“Kim Byeongkwan, young man, that is something you haven’t told me. As your certified best friend, I am  _ highly  _ offended. Who is he?!” Yuchan feigns hurt, but quickly burst into a fit of giggles, unable to fake any betrayal.  
“Uh, yeah. I- we haven’t actually met. I met him on-” Byeongkwan hesitates. He can’t be completely honest here without exposing everything. “- online. Yeah. He is super sweet. We talk on the phone every evening.”  
“Oh my god, a mystery man! Do you know his name?”  
“I don’t. But he doesn’t know mine either. Sooner or later I figured we will tell each other. But for now this is great.”  
“How do you know he is not a catfish?”  
“I- I don’t. I hope he isn’t. It doesn’t feel like it. But no, I don’t know if he is real.”  
“How does he look? Do you have a picture?”  
Byeongkwan shakes his head. Fuck, this really sounds like a catfish to someone who haven't been told the whole background.  
“He is very shy. He told me he has black hair, down to his ears, if he doesn’t style it, that is.” Byeongkwan remembers Wow’s giggle when he said that on their first phone call. “And he sounds like he has the brightest smile.”  
“You should be careful. It’s good that you haven’t told him your real name. Like that you’re a bit safer. But wow! An actual love interest for my little innocent summer child!”  
“Yah, I’m older than you.” Byeongkwan tries to hide the blush when he hears Yuchan say Wow. What is he, twelve?  
“Just by a couple of months,  _ hyung _ .” Yuchan teases and pokes his tongue out.  
“Junhee also told me that Donghun has been crushing on you for months. That is insane. Only a masochist would think about you daily.” Byeongkwan jokes, but with a big smile. Because it truly is amazing to see his best friend so whipped. Yuchan’s chin drops to the floor.  
“What?” he screeches loudly, making the whole restaurant stop for a second. “That is- oh my god- Byeongkwan, how- I’m actually shook, so much so I will let your insult slide for this time-” he pauses to breathe heavily. “- how come he haven’t said anything? Oh god- he told me he will call later, I’m so nervous now!”  
“You haven’t talked to him either, you know.”  
“He is the hyung!” Yuchan pouts, and then smiles. “I’m even happier now. Shit, this is so cool!”  
“Let’s finish lunch and go to my place to play some games?” Byeongkwan suggests, and Yuchan nods and inhales the rest of his food.

  
  


☆

  
  


_ “How was graduation? Do you even remember it?”  
_ Byeongkwan giggles, Wow remembered that his graduation was yesterday. His heart flutters.  
“Yes, I didn’t get too shitfaced. I think. But my best friend ditched me for sucking face with his crush so it was a bit lonely for a while, before a boy came up to me and kept me company! We had ice cream and he got me a cab home!” he says happily. “I missed you a lot yesterday though, it felt so weird to not talk to you like usual.”  
_ “I missed you too. But it sounds like a great night. Are you feeling well today?”  
_ “I am, thank you. What did you do last night?”  
_ “Ah, nothing really. I watched a movie and drew a bit.”  
_ Byeongkwan perks up, a new puzzle piece to add to the big picture that is Wow? He draws?  
“I didn’t know you could draw! That is so cool!”  
Wow laughs breathily, like he is embarrassed.  
_ “There is a lot you don’t know. And I’m not that good, so don’t get your hopes up.”  
_ “I get excited every time you share a new piece of information with me. We have time to get to know each other, don’t worry!” he chirps, already adding the new information to his picture of the other man. Artsy, huh? He can’t help but find it a little sexy. “Would you ever draw me?”  
Wow’s breath hitches, and then he laughs nervously.  
_ “I don’t- uh- think I could- uh- ever do you justice.” _ he stutters out, clearly flustered.  
“Ah, don’t be silly, Wow. I bet you can make me look magical!”  
_ “I’m very sure you’re already too pretty to be captured on paper by simple lines of ink.”  
_ Byeongkwan blushes. Fuck, Wow is so cute when he compliments him like that. Nobody has ever done that.  
“Oh stop it, you mushy piece of pie!” he shrieks, pitch higher than usual out of sheer giddiness.  
_ “That was adorable. I love it when you get all giggly like that, baby.”  
_ Byeongkwan freezes immediately. Wow has never called him baby before. And Byeongkwan has been grateful he hasn’t. Because it’s one of his biggest trigger words.  
His heartbeat picks up its pace, his breathing becomes shallow and soon he feels lightheaded. It’s terrifying how much a simple word can crush him. And Wow doesn’t even know. How could he? Byeongkwan never told him.   
“I- I think- I have to go-” Byeongkwan whimpers, fear gripping around his throat with it’s cold, slimy hands.  
_ “Jason, wait-” _ Wow starts, but Byeongkwan has to get out of here, so he hangs up without any further word.  
He stares at the wall in front of him, unable to move a muscle. His hands are sweaty, and the phone slips out and down on the mattress easily. He can hear it buzz with another call. Maybe it’s Wow, trying to understand what happened. To be honest, Byeongkwan isn’t even sure himself what happened. His brain shut down, into panic mode and there was nothing he could do except run from the danger. The danger that didn’t even exist. The danger Byeongkwan himself created.  
It takes him another full five minutes to breathe normally and stop sweating. He didn’t even realize he started crying. He feels pathetic and weak.  
The phone vibrates again, and he is finally able to reach out and grab it, hoping to God it’s not anyone else but Wow.  
_ “Jason! Shit, I’m sorry! I was so worried. What did I do wrong? Please forgive me, and I will never do it again! Fuck, I’m so fucking sorry, Jason!” _ Wow’s voice is gaudy and full with regret. Byeongkwan feels stupid for worrying him over something so idiotic as a word.  
“No, it’s fine, really.” he manages to croak out, but it doesn’t sound very convincing.  
_ “You wouldn’t react like that if everything was fine. Please, enlighten me. I want to make you feel safe and loved.”  
_ A sob escapes Byeongkwan involuntarily, and he decides to open up. He describes everything in gruesome detail, from the very first phone call he took, and how his old regulars treated him like trash. How he would feel useless after every call, regardless of the money he made that told him he was useful in some way. And Wow listens. Byeongkwan is amazed that the other man is still on the line, one hour and zero secrets left later.  
_ “I-” _ Wow’s voice cracks.  _ “I honestly don’t know what to say. I’m sorry.”  
_ “It’s okay. You don’t have to say anything. Just the fact that you even bothered to listen means the world to me.” Byeongkwan assures him.  
_ “Of course I want to listen. You are so important to me. All I ever want is for you to feel good. And I will never say that word again.” _ Wow says.  
“No, I don’t want to assume that word with them. We can try it, I will let you know if it’s too much.”  
_ “Only if you’re sure.”  
_ “Yes. Kisses?” Byeongkwan beams, he loves their little thing.  
_ “Kisses.” _

  
  


☆

  
  


The road is bumpy, and scrolling instagram to pass time is impossible since Byeongkwan clicks random shit every five seconds.  
“Do you have to drive like a maniac? I’m trying to be a socially incapable teenager here!” he scolds his mom, and she just laughs.  
“I wish I could fix the road, but that is not within my field of work, darling. Besides, we’re soon there I think. Can you tell me what the GPS says?”  
Byeongkwan glances at the monitor on the dashboard.  
“ETA six minutes.”  
It feels like a dream. Actually moving out. Starting a new chapter. He won’t be living alone, because he is dorming with another older student, but he has to admit it feels strange to wrap his head around the fact that he won’t be living with his mom anymore. She must have looked at him scrunching his face in concentration, because there is a warm hand on his cheek.  
“Are you nervous? It will be fine. I bet your roommate is gonna be super nice.”  
“I am fine, mom. It just feels a bit surreal, that’s all.”  
“I won’t move, so I will be only thirty minutes away!”  
“Mom, I’m not a child anymore! I won’t need you to pamper me all the time anymore.” Byeongkwan complains even though he loves being babied by his mom.  
“You will always be my little boy!” she beams cheekily and pinches his cheek before focusing on the road ahead.  
Byeongkwan turns to look outside. It’s a beautiful scenery, and he feels hopeful that the school will be just as nice. His new school isn’t far away from his old one, but the college on his old campus didn’t offer the exact education he wanted, so he looked around the nearby schools. Luckily he found one pretty close where he could major in dance. Yuchan had decided to stay at the old campus, since he could focus on majoring in acting there. And Byeongkwan is preeeetty sure another reason for him staying there is because of a certain Lee Donghun.  
He isn’t gonna lie, he is nervous about his new roommate. He knows they switch roommates for every new semester to help the new students settle in and room with another, older student. And it feels a bit intimidating to share a dorm with someone he has never met before.  
“Ah, here it is!” his mother calls out, sounding more excited than Byeongkwan. Most probably to keep his spirits up. “It’s so nice, don’t you think?”  
Byeongkwan hops out when the engine stops, and looks around. Just the parking lot looks pretty nice for being a parking lot. A bit further away there is a big park with a fountain, surrounded by cherry trees. And the dorms look bright and fresh, all of them painted in different pastels. It feels like a happy place. Byeongkwan can’t stop a smile, he loves colors.  
The school building is a light lavender, with a big clock over the main entrance. If he squints he can see a few swings and some kind of playground at the very furthest in the park, and it sparks his childish interest. A playground? Hashtag goals.  
“Come on, sweetie. Let’s get your things to your new room!”  
Byeongkwan skips back to the car and helps his mom carry out the few boxes he packed. He didn’t bring too much, knowing that dorms usually feel pretty cramped as it is. And they were already furnished, so no need to worry about beds and such. A few boxes of clothes and other useful stuff will do.  
The yard is full of students switching rooms, some of them running back and forth several times due to not having anything to pack in. Suddenly Byeongkwan sees a familiar face, and he starts flailing his arms high.  
“Junhee!” he yells at the top of his lungs, and the blonde cracks a wide, toothy grin when he sees him.  
“Hi there, drunkie! Are you gonna study here?”  
Byeongkwan cocks an eyebrow.  
“No, I just packed half of my closet in boxes to wander around campus because it’s convenient. Of course I’m studying here!” he mocks with a bright smile, and Junhee huffs a short laugh. “Do you know where 0523 is?”  
“Ah, yeah, it’s furthest away on campus. The baby blue one! I would help you, but I have a shit ton to get into my new dorm.” he says with a sheepish smile. “But I will see you around?”  
“You bet.”  
“He was sweet. When did you meet him?” his mom pipes up when Junhee has fled the scene.  
“He was at my graduation party. He is really nice.”  
The walk the rest of the way in silence, with rustling students all around. Finally they reach 0523, and Byeongkwan puts all his boxes down, before turning towards his mom.  
“I can take it from here. I’d rather meet my new roommate by myself, if it’s okay?”  
She gives him the warmest smile.  
“Of course, honey. We can talk later tonight?”  
Byeongkwan nods eagerly.  
“I love you, my angel. Good luck.” she kisses the top of his head before she leaves.  
He takes a deep breath, and lifts his hand to knock at the door.  
It swings open after a few seconds, revealing the prettiest boy he has ever seen. His black hair hangs unruly around his face, and he is slightly taller than Byeongkwan. His smile is big and gummy and it makes his cheek bunch up, leaving his eyes looking like little crescents. There are a pair of round glasses perched on the tip of his nose, and he is dressed in a oversized t-shirt and a pair of washed out jeans without distress.  
“Hi, you must be my new roommate? I’m Seyoon!” he says and reaches out a hand. His voice is soft and deep and Byeongkwan lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. _He sounds like Wow._

  
  


☆


	5. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byeongkwan's nightly routine changes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so this took forever and 453458 times of rewriting to get happy with it.  
> but here it is.  
> Seyoons pov is up aswell!

☆

  
  


It can’t be. No way. He has no idea why, but it can’t be Wow. Why would it be Wow? Why wouldn’t it be Wow? His voice is similar, but not the same. Maybe that is because of it being through a shitty phone mic? Byeongkwan doesn't know.  
“I love your hair!” Seyoon says loudly, and Byeongkwan blushes.  
“I’m Byeongkwan.” he hears himself say, and wants to die. How is he all of a sudden this socially incapable of communicating? One cute boy and Byeongkwan crumbles. He didn’t even thank him for the compliment. And now it’s too late for it to feel natural.  
“Wanna come in?” Seyoon asks him, but he looks spooked. Byeongkwan would rather run the opposite direction and never show his face again.  
“I mean I am supposed to live here so coming inside would be a great start.”  
Why does he sound so rude? Fuck. This is gonna be a trainwreck.  
Seyoon giggles and it is so cute, Byeongkwan’s heart stops.  
“True. Let me show you around, Byeongkwan.”  
Byeongkwan steps over the threshold and toes off his sneakers, leaving his boxes outside for now. He can carry them inside when he knows where his room is.  
“So in there is the kitchen. It’s really small and my old roommate took the toaster so we have to get a new one or fight him for it.” Seyoon gestures to the left into the kitchen. It has mint green tiles over the stove and no dishwasher. There is a table pushed to the corner and two wooden chairs. It looks nice, albeit a little cramped in space.  
“And there is the bathroom. We don’t have a bathtub so I hope that is okay. None of the rooms have them though so switching rooms isn’t gonna help.”  
The door next to the kitchen is slightly ajar and Byeongkwan peeks inside. Surprisingly enough it’s not pastel colors, but black tiles. A small sink and a toilet, with a shower at the furthest right corner. Not very exciting, but it’s a bathroom so what did he expect?  
“And here are the two bedrooms. I picked the one to the left but we can switch if you want to!”  
“No, no it’s fine, Seyoon-hyung.” Byeongkwan assures him, and pushes the door on the opposite of the bathroom open. The room is tiny, as everything else in the dorms. The bed takes up almost half the space, and the closet basically the other half.  
“I know it’s small but mine is the same, so it’s okay I hope.”  
Byeongkwan hops inside and plops himself down on his new bed. It’s comfy, actually, and he beams brightly towards Seyoon.  
“This is really nice. Thank you.”  
“We have a living room aswell! Come!” Seyoon smiles back and gestures to the last room. It’s the biggest room so far, with a couch on the right side and a slim table with a TV on.  
“So I know it’s not much, but it’s pretty nice. And the walls are thick so we won’t hear our neighbors or so.”  
Byeongkwan finds it cute that Seyoon is trying so hard to apologize for the dorms like he built them.  
“Honestly, I’m happy. It feels cozy when it’s not too spacious!”  
“I will let you settle, maybe then we can eat lunch of something?”  
Byeongkwan nods and goes to fetch his boxes.  
He is freaking out in the inside. Seyoon’s calmness has his mind racing. If this is Wow, shouldn’t he be as nervous as Byeongkwan?  
That is because this isn’t Wow. He has to force himself to calm down. This isn’t Wow.

  
  


☆

  
  


There is a faint knock on the door to Byeongkwan’s bedroom, although it’s not closed. So far Seyoon seems like a very nice roommate.  
“Yes, it’s open!” Byeongkwan answers from the bed. Seyoon appears, a shy smile playing on his lips.  
“My best friend just came by with lunch, it’s takeout. Do you feel comfortable with him joining us for lunch?”  
“Of course, that would be lovely. I’m coming in a second.” Byeongkwan says with a grin. Everything about Seyoon reminds him of Wow’s caring demeanour, and he can’t wait to tell Wow tonight about his kind roommate and that the move had gone smoothly. He folds the last shirt and puts it in the wardrobe before venturing out to the living room. And then he stops dead in his tracks.  
“Junhee?” he yelps, surprised beyond words.  
“Kwan? Oh my god!”  
“Do you know each other?” Seyoon asks, gaze flickering between them. Junhee makes a weird noise between a giggle and a screech, and tugs Seyoon’s arm harshly.  
“ _ This _ !” he squeals, eyes glittering. “This is the boy! It’s him!”  
Byeongkwan is even more confused now. The boy? The boy who?  
“Kwan! This is the best friend I told you about the night we met. Oh my God! This is insane! The universe really be out there planning shit!”  
And it dawns on Byeongkwan.  _ This is Yoonie _ . The friend Junhee wanted to set him up with. He flushes scarlet immediately, and hides his face in his hands. He and Seyoon had gotten along so well until now and suddenly there is this big, uncomfortable coincidence hanging between them. How the fuck will Byeongkwan be able to live here with Seyoon now that this has come between them? Seyoon looks like he is thinking the exact same thought.  
“Let’s just- uh- eat?” Seyoon mumbles, eyes not leaving the food.  
“Yes, come sit down, Kwannie! Yoonie won’t bite you.” Junhee encourages him, patting a seat beside him. He doesn’t wanna be rude, but honestly he would rather drink cyanide than suffer through this lunch. Unfortunately there is no cyanide around here, so he waddles over to the couch and sits down. His hands are shaking.  
“Let’s not make it awkward! I’ve been meaning to introduce you two anyways. But this is way more fun than just the regular way!”  
Byeongkwan manages a tight lipped smile, not really feeling the fun Junhee is talking about. The blonde boy keeps chattering about how much fun this will be and doesn’t seem to notice nor care that both of the other two in the room stays absolutely mute while eating.  
When they finally have fought through the dreadful lunch, Seyoon rushes up and collects all the boxes before disappearing into the kitchen. Junhee slides into the bathroom, so Byeongkwan follows Seyoon to the kitchen. The slight noise of his clothes moving must have reached Seyoon’s ears, because he turns around when Byeongkwan enters.  
“So- uh- that was- very awkward-” he tries with an unsteady voice, fiddling with his sleeves. “But I hope we can- uh- be friends any-anyways?”  
Seyoon seems relieved.  
“Yes, please. I would- uh- love that!” he says, sounding just as nervous as Byeongkwan feels. He can’t help the smile blooming across his features. Seyoon is so charming and warm.  
“Great. I have to continue getting settled in my room. What are you doing tonight?”  
He feels stressed because he is supposed to work tonight, and having someone home who might be able to hear him makes him uncomfortable. Especially since this is a new friend, who has no idea what Byeongkwan does for a living. It’s not really the first thing he usually tells people, like _ ‘Hi I’m Byeongkwan but during nighttime I’m Jason and I help people jerk off over the phone. Do you wanna be friends?’ _ is not really the best ice breaker there is.  
“Uh, I’ll meet with some friends later. Maybe go to the arcade or something.”  
Score.  
“Ah, so I will see you before bed time?”  
“Yeah, I will be home by then.”  
“Okay.” he says, and pauses. “I will- I will see you then, I guess?”  
“Yeah, see you later.”  
Byeongkwan bows quickly before scurrying off to his room. He only has about an hour before he has to clock in, and he is so excited to tell Wow about today and try something he has been thinking about lately.

  
  


☆

  
  


At 6.44pm Seyoon knocks at his door.  
“Yeah, hyung?”  
“I’m going out now. I will be back later.” Seyoon’s voice comes from the other side.  
“Have fun!”  
“You too!”  
Byeongkwan giggles quietly, Seyoon says the most awkward things but in the cutest ways. And then he is alone.  
While he waits for the clock to strike 7pm, he undresses himself and puts the lube next to him in bed. He is nervous but more than nervous he is excited. He is already hard thinking about the upcoming session as he lays down on his back. When his phone vibrates, he answers immediately.  
_ “Hi baby.”  
_ He panics for half a second before he recognizes Wow’s voice. Then a tingle rushes down his spine at the pet name, especially when it’s said with Wow’s voice.  
“Hi. I liked that. It didn’t feel too scary. I heard it was you.”  
_ “How are you?” _ Wow asks, and Byeongkwan beams. He always asks how his day has been and cares so much. It really makes his heart flutter.  
“I’m great. I just got to the new campus, and my roommate is so nice. I hope we will be good friends. It feels like we will get along. How was your day?”  
_ “It was really nice aswell. But I thought a lot about you.”  
_ Byeongkwan blushes. Silly. But he can’t help feeling so appreciated. Wow thinks about him, even during the days. His dick interrupts him though, demanding attention and forcing him to leave lovey dovey island.  
“I would talk more about my day, but I’ve been waiting for this call for hours. I’m in such a good mood and I would really wanna try something new with you.” he purrs, tone low and seductive.  
_ “And what do you wanna try, baby?”  
_ “You know what you said during our first call?”  
Wow is silent, and Byeongkwan smiles to himself. He might not remember, but Byeongkwan can refresh his memory.  
“It’s okay. I remember. You said you wanted me to ride you. And we never did that.”  
_ “Yeah?” _ Wow says, sounding breathless.  
“Yeah. And I’m already naked. So I hope you’re ready to prep me?”  
_ “More than ready.”  
_ He might be rushing it, but his mind is already too clouded to care about manners. The lube is already popped open, and he squeezes the tube to get a good amount of the clear liquid out, scooping it up with his fingers. He traces his belly, down over his hips, brushing against his cock and then circling his entrance.  
“Fuck, I want you to start with just one finger, warm me up slowly.” he whispers, and pushes his finger inside with a sharp inhale. He can hear Wow sucking on something, probably his finger. “Yes, just like that.”  
He keeps pushing slowly in and out, getting used to the intrusion. At first it’s not very nice. But soon he relaxes enough for it to turn into pleasurable pain. He wiggles around a bit and tries adding a second finger. Back to pain. He steadies his breathing, focusing on moving slowly, stretching carefully. When the pain is gone again, he tries speaking.  
“Fu-uck, I’m- I think I’m ready-”  
_ “Ah, ye-es, me too.” _ Wow says, voice a bit rough.  _ “How many fingers are you using?”  
_ “T-two.” Byeongkwan stutters out.  
_ “I’m bigger than that, baby. Can you- can you try three?”  
_ Byeongkwan’s belly does a flip, he suddenly feels nervous. With shaking fingers, he eases a third digit inside, and it feels like so much, too much. It hurts, and he whines pathetically. He has never used this many fingers before.  
“Oka-okay. I have- have three fingers no-now-”  
_ “Please relax for me, it will reduce the pain.”  
_ Wow’s soothing words help a bit, and Byeongkwan stops moving for a minute, just adjusting to the new stretch. He starts moving, very carefully, and it’s so much better now that he isn’t as tense.  
“Oh- you will feel so- fuck- so good in me- please let me ride you-” he moans, anticipation thick in his veins.  
_ “Come on then, baby. Let me hold you up steady. I’m gonna push in very slowly, okay?”  
_ His voice makes Byeongkwan weak, he just wants to become limp with pleasure in his arms. He sits up and pulls his fingers all the way out, feeling pretty empty now. Then he puts his knees to the mattress, and puts his weight on his haunches, like one would straddling someone’s lap. He repositions his fingers at his entrance, clenching tentatively around nothing before he answers.  
“Okay.”  
And then he pushes his fingers inside, listening to Wow groan in the speakers. It ignites something in him, hearing Wow react like this to the whole situation. He can almost see Wow under him, strong arms holding his waist as he lowers himself down onto his cock. It feels so very real. Maybe that is because he has nothing to compare it to. Or maybe it is because this is special. He wants to believe it’s the latter.  
_ “Kiss me.”  
_ “Yes- fuck- yes Wow- you feel so- it’s so much-” he whines out, every sensation too strong.  
_ “Keep going, let my kisses take away the pain, baby.”  
_ He closes his eyes, continues to lower himself onto his fingers and feels Wow’s lips on his own. It helps, he can focus on the kiss and not the pain.  
_ “Can I move?” _ Wow asks, panting heavily.  
“Please-”  
Withdrawing his fingers, he pushes back hard when Wow growls in the microphone. He tries keeping the rhythm that Wow’s breaths set.  
_ “Fuck, you’d look so beautiful on me- ah- right now-”  
_ “Yeah? Tell me- tell me more, Wow-” Byeongkwan keens, eager to be praised.  
_ “I wanna touch your- fuck- skin, bite your neck- ah- mark you up-”  
_ Byeongkwan feels so hot all over, he is shivering from arousal. He is getting so close so fast.  
“Fuck, I’m gon- I will cum untouched if you- fuck- keep this up-”  
Wow groans loudly, sounding like he is getting closer aswell.  
_ “Can you do that- for me, baby?”  
_ Instead of answering, Byeongkwan mewls as he imagines Wow fucking him harder, pumping his fingers inside harshly.  
_ “I would kill to see your pretty face right now-”  
_ “Fuck me harder, please, Wow, I-”  
Wow’s breaths increase in volume, and Byeongkwan curls his fingers inside, trying to find his prostate. His cock is leaking, he feels so dirty but also so sexy, and it’s a strange mix.  
“Can I- I’m so close, Wow-” he gasps, fighting to not cum until he is sure Wow is ready.  
_ “Yes, please kitten- fuck- cum untouched for me- please baby-”  
_ Byeongkwan hears no more, his loud shout echoes in the empty apartment as he cums, all over his pillow. He pulls his fingers out of his ass, his whole body shaking as he collapses backwards. It takes him at least five minutes to catch his breath, listening to Wow doing the same in the speakers.  
“Fuck.”  
_ “Yeah. That was-” _ Wow pauses.  _ “- intense.”  
_ “I wanna cuddle.”  
_ “I wish I could stay the night as always, but I have new living arrangements, and I won’t be able to talk like we usually do. I’m sorry baby.”  
_ Byeongkwan’s heart drops, he suddenly feels cold and abandoned. He wants to whine and act out, but that will probably not help.  
“Oh-” he whispers instead. “- I see. Okay, Wow.”  
_ “I’m sorry. I really am. I wanna stay too.”  
_ “We will have to manage. We can do that, right?” Byeongkwan tries to keep his head up. Things change, and he still has Wow to talk to every night. Just not for as long as he is used to.  
_ “Yeah, we can.”  
_ Byeongkwan wants to cry, but that will have to wait until they hang up.  
_ “Hey, Jason. Is it okay if I call you kitten?”  
_ Byeongkwan’s heart feels warm.  
“Of course. I would love that.”  
_ “Perfect. Good night, kitten. Talk tomorrow?”  
_ “Always. Kisses?”  
_ “Kisses.”  
_ It clicks, and Byeongkwan is alone. He feels so loved and still so empty. It’s so weird being all alone just like that. He stares up at the ceiling for an unknown amount of minutes, tears rolling into his hair, sniffling softly.  
The front door opens, startling him. Seyoon must be back. He scrambles to his feet, pulling on a pair of pajama pants and a baggy shirt.  
“Hi, hyung!” he calls out, trying to not sound as if he just cried.  
“Are you okay?” he hears Seyoon come closer to the door. He sounds worried.  
“Yeah, super fine.”  
Seyoon peeks inside. His eyebrows are knitted together in a concerned frown.  
“You do not sound fine. And you look sad.”  
Fuck. Now he has to lie.  
“Ah, I just- I miss my mom. It’s my first time living without her.”  
Seyoon pushes the door open, and holds his arms out in an invite. Byeongkwan can’t deny that it would feel nice with a hug, even though Seyoon is a stranger still, so with a shy smile, he pads up to Seyoon and accepts the hug.  
“It’s okay. I know how it felt the first night living here. It’s always weird moving out. Do you want some tea?”  
Byeongkwan nods, happy to have such a caring roommate now that he can’t talk to Wow all night anymore. He lets Seyoon distract him with warm tea and funny stories, willing himself to not overthink the loss of nightly talks with Wow.

  
  


☆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope u loooveeeed!!!  
> things are coming together uwuwuwuwuuw


	6. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byeongkwan's secret is in danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this might be longer than 7 chapters, depending on how long i want ch7 to be bkjsfsnf  
> enjoy this, also Yoonies pov is updated!

☆

  
  


Byeongkwan gives himself one last look in the mirror. First day. It’s crazy. He double checks he has the key card since he is the last one to leave the dorm today. Seyoon is already gone since an hour, having an early dance class. Byeongkwan wishes he was allowed to watch the older students. He is curious to how good of a dancer Seyoon is. Maybe he should ask him to dance with him some day after school to bond? Yeah. That sounds like a great plan.  
“I’m leav-” he starts calling out, before he remembers he is all alone. He feels a bit shocked that everything he is used to is gone during the span of less than twenty four hours. First his childhood home, his mom, Yuchan living close. And then Wow and their hours of talking after sex. He is so very lonely, he realizes that in this moment. Shrugging it off, he picks up his backpack and heads out. He can’t dwell on loneliness now. He has the chance to make a lot of friends, a whole new class as of today!  
As he gets closer to the main building, he tries looking for someone who might be able to help him find the right classroom, but all the students around are as new as him here, and all the older students are in other classes. So campus is filled with confused teenagers running around.  
Finally after following some fellow students around on a distance, he gets to the right room. He sits in the very front, and too late sees nobody else is at the front row. Fuck.  
A tall, slender woman walks in. Her hair is tied up in a glossy ponytail and she looks mean.  
“Good morning. My name is Mrs. Lee. I’m your calculus teacher. When I call your name, you answer with a ‘yes, ma’am’. Understood?”  
Everybody nods, without a word. The air feels heavy.  
“Bang Taeyong?  
“Yes, ma’am.”  
“Choi Sungjae?”  
“Yes, ma’am.”  
And so it begins. Byeongkwan swallows thickly, feeling insanely nervous that his voice might crack. He has no idea when it’s his turn. His head is spinning, and he has to close his eyes. How many students are there before him? He tries calculating based on names that are common and how many students they seem to be in here-  
“Jung Hoseok?”  
“Yes, ma’am.”  
Byeongkwan flinches. Hobi? What in the-  
“Kim Byeongkwan?”  
“Yes, ma’am.” he manages to say without cracking. But it’s basically a whisper.  
“Kim Byeongkwan?” Mrs. Lee repeats, a bit sterner.  
“Yes, ma’am.” he tries louder, resulting in a fucking voice crack. He can hear some of the others laugh behind him, and isn’t that just perfect. First impression is that lonely kid at the front who can’t talk properly. Mrs. Lee holds his gaze for an extra second, letting him know that she won’t tolerate any slackers.  
“Lee Minseok?”  
“Yes, ma’am.”  
Byeongkwan turns around ever so slightly, trying to see the rows behind him. He catches Hobi’s gaze, who waves frantically upon seeing Byeongkwan. What are the fucking odds that one of his coworkers is now also his classmate? He waves back for a second before turning ahead again. Fuck.

  
  


☆

  
  


“Kwannie!” Hobi screeches and jumps to be seen over the other students heads as soon as Mrs. Lee dismisses them. “Over here!”  
Byeongkwan shivers. He said he wanted friends, and it’s not that he has anything against Hobi. On the contrary, he is one of the nicest people Byeongkwan knows. But the risk of his identity being revealed for everybody to see is so very high, because he knows for a fact Hobi isn’t ashamed of what he is doing during night time. Despite that, there is no way Byeongkwan is rude enough to ignore him like that, so he skips over to where Hobi is standing with a few other students that Byeongkwan has never seen before.  
“Isn’t this crazy?” Hobi beams at him while hugging him. Then he turns to the other students. “This is my colleague, Byeongkwan.” and then back to him. “Kwannie, I just met these people!”  
Of course, Hobi being such the social butterfly he is. Byeongkwan dips his head politely. One of the girls looks questioningly at them.  
“Colleague? What do you work with?”  
Shit.  
“Both of us are phone sex operators!” Hobi says with a grin before Byeongkwan can stop him, and everybody stares at them. This is it. Oh fuck. Byeongkwan can see his life flashing for his eyes. No, no, no,  _ no, no _ . This can’t be real. Please don’t let it be real.  
“Reeeeally..?” the girl says, sounding suspicious. “Isn’t that illegal? You’re both too young, right?”  
“Nah, I turned eighteen a few months ago, and Kwannie is turning eighteen next week, right?”  
Byeongkwan nods robotically. He can’t feel anything below his neck. It’s like an outer body experience. This will be the talk of the school. Seyoon will hate him. Junhee will never talk to him again.  
“It was nice meeting all of you, but I really need to pee before next class. So I- uh- will see you there?” he exclaims, before darting off towards his dorm room. He needs to hide.  
“But the bathrooms are in the other direction!” he hears Hobi yell behind him, but he doesn’t stop running until he is behind the closed front door.  
“Uh- hi?”  
Byeongkwan’s head snaps up, and locks eyes with Seyoon. What the fuck is up with his luck today?  
“Hi.” he says stiffly. “What are you doing here?”  
“I- uh- live here?” Seyoon looks at him with a quirked brow, seemingly confident enough to joke with Byeongkwan a bit now. He is so handsome, Byeongkwan has to look away. “What are  _ you  _ doing here? Don’t you have classes?”  
Byeongkwan doesn’t answer. Instead, he toes off his sneakers and runs into his bedroom. He throws himself under the covers and curls up into a ball. And finally, he can cry.  
He has tried so hard to not let this fucking job bite him in the ass, coming up with a completely new persona to play while working, with a new name and everything. And months of hard work with being careful was ruined in less than five seconds. Violent fear grips around his lungs, constricting his breathing, he gasps for air between sobs. He is angry, why didn’t Hobi ask him first if it was okay to reveal such a thing? He feels betrayed, like someone shared a piece of himself he wasn’t ready to show yet. If he ever was gonna be ready to show that. But that was supposed to be  _ his  _ call to make. Not anybody else’s. And then he thinks that Hobi probably thought he told people, and he is sure Hobi didn’t say it in a malicious manner. Hobi is just very open, and probably assumed Byeongkwan is too. It explains it, but that doesn’t make the anxiety go away. And it doesn’t lessen the feeling of betrayal.  
“Kwannie? Are you okay in there?”  
“Leave me alone.” he wails, voice muffled under the thick blanket. A part of him wishes Seyoon would try once more, but he knows they aren’t that close yet. He hears Seyoon pad away into the living room and turn on the TV. He must have heard Byeongkwan cry, and the noise from the TV will drown out his sobs and give him some space while still having someone close in case he needs it. He doesn’t know that all Byeongkwan needs right now is Wow. And he is hours away.

  
  


☆

  
  


_ “You sound upset. What happened baby?”  
_ Byeongkwan sniffles, he doesn’t know where to start. Seyoon left a few minutes ago to meet some friends, and while Byeongkwan is terrified that the rumor might reach him while hanging out with other students, he also needs to talk to Wow who is the only one who can understand right now.  
“I’m gonna be alone on campus.” he sobs.  
_ “Why? Wasn’t your roommate really nice?”  
_ “Well, yeah. But he is gonna hate me soon. Everybody will hate me.” he weeps silently into the mic, shoulders shaking.  
_ “I don’t hate you.”  
_ “My coworker is in my class. And he told a few other students that both of us are phone sex operators. And I- I wasn’t ready to share that yet. And soon the whole school will know and I will be alone.”  
_ “I won’t leave.”  
_ “I’m scared. This can ruin my life. And I just got here-” he breaks down again, heaving for air as sobs wracks through his body. “- why did I even take this stupid job?”  
_ “If you hadn’t, we would never have met.”  
_ “You don’t know that.”  
_ “Neither do you.”  
_ Wow is right. He doesn’t know that. They might have ended up crossing paths in another way.  
_ “For what it’s worth, I’m happy to have found you here. I’m so shy in real life, I would probably never have the guts to even look at you if we would have met at another place.”  
_ Byeongkwan smiles.  
“I’m not that cute.”  
_ “No, you’re probably even cuter.”  
_ There is a knock on the door. Byeongkwan freezes. Is Seyoon back already? He can come in at any time, he has the key card! Byeongkwan scrambles out of bed.  
“Listen, Wow. I think my roommate got back, I have to go! I will try to get him out of the house for longer tomorrow, okay? I’m sorry!”  
_ “No, it’s fine. I get it. Stay safe, kitten. I’ll talk to you tomorrow?”  
_ “Yeah, definitely. Kisses?”  
_ “Kisses.”  
_ Byeongkwan hangs up and chucks his work phone under the mattress. But the door isn’t opening. Maybe Seyoon forgot his key card? He jumps off the bed and heads towards the front door, unlocking it.  
“Hyung? What’s up?”  
“Do you know where Yoonie is?” Junhee pants, like he ran here.  
“I thought he met up with you and some other friends to go to the arcade? Like last night?”  
“What? I was in my dorm last night.”  
Byeongkwan frowns. Seyoon hasn’t mentioned having a lot of other friends. But then again, they have known each other for about thirty hours. It just feels weird that Junhee has no idea about yesterday or tonight, seeing he is Seyoon’s best friend.  
“That doesn’t matter right now. What matters is that I need to talk to him and he isn’t picking up. He is on the phone already. I need to talk to him. Minji and I-” he is cut off by an obnoxiously loud version of  _ Fantastic baby _ , which seems to be his ringtone. “- where are you? Okay. Stay there. I’m coming.” he hangs up. “Thanks, Kwan!”  
Byeongkwan waves after Junhee’s retreating back, before clicking the door shut. He wanders into the kitchen, and finds a few cold dumplings that he takes to the living room. He nibbles absentmindedly at them while some show rolls on the TV. His phone beeps. It’s Hobi. Apologizing.

  
  


☆

  
  


Byeongkwan has almost managed to fall asleep when Seyoon gets home. His steps are heavy, and a bit stumbly. Has he been drinking? Byeongkwan sits up.  
“Hyung?”  
He hears Seyoon curse under his breath before he talks.  
“Yeah?”  
“Are you alright?”  
A long pause. And then Byeongkwan’s door is pushed open. Seyoon gives him a lopsided smile.  
“Hi.”  
“Are you drunk?”  
Seyoon nods thoughtfully. Byeongkwan wants to ask why but he doesn’t want to pry. They are still getting to know each other, and he doesn’t want to ruin the progress so far.  
“Can I sit?” the older male asks, and before Byeongkwan can answer, he is already plopping down next to his legs. Byeongkwan gets nervous, he doesn’t know Seyoon well enough to feel completely comfortable like this. He studies his hyung in silence. His eyes are drooping just the slightest, and his face is illuminated by a soft pink due to the alcohol. His dark brows are knitted together like he is in thought, and his tongue peeks out at the corner of his mouth, wetting his lips while he studies his own hands in his lap. Byeongkwan opens his mouth to speak, but Seyoon beats him to it.  
“I shouldn’t do this. But-”  
Byeongkwan holds his breath. Shouldn’t do what? His hands feel sweaty. He barely registers Seyoon leaning closer until it’s too late and their lips meet, sending an electrical shock through his body. He is paralyzed, doesn’t know what to do, frozen in place. He never imagined his first kiss to be like this. He pulls away before Seyoon can kiss him any deeper, hands flying up to his mouth, touching the skin that tingles from the brief contact. Seyoon stares at him, horrified.  
“I- fuck- I have to go-” he spits out, stumbling out of Byeongkwan’s room fast, like he will suffocate if he stays any longer.  
“Seyoon-” Byeongkwan whispers out, just as Seyoon’s own bedroom door closes, lock clicking in place.

  
  


☆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how do u feel about this? im sorry for making it so angsty, i literally cant help it


	7. Inevitable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byeongkwan bonds with his roommate, and it hurts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yahhhhhhh enmackjwnilncwinfwinf  
> i hope u love this.  
> Yoonie pov also up!!!!!

☆

  
  


Byeongkwan feels tired when he wakes up. The whole night has been a big blur of weird dreams and him waking up from said dreams. He glances at his watch. It’s not even six in the morning. He groans, and swings out of bed. It will be impossible to go back to sleep now anyways, and he has a strong desire to help Seyoon out of the inevitable hangover he will face when he wakes up. He bounces out to the kitchen to fix some kind of breakfast for his hyung. When Byeongkwan is hungover, he usually wants warm rice for breakfast, so he starts preparing that, rummaging around the cabinets as quietly as he can.  
As soon as breakfast is done, he puts it on a tray and tiptoes over to Seyoon’s locked bedroom door and knocks with his foot in the softest way he can manage.  
“Hyung?” he croaks out, voice still rough, even though he has been up for a while, because he hasn’t talked yet. There is a faint groan from inside, he can hear Seyoon move around. “Please open the door.”  
A few more seconds pass, but Byeongkwan is not giving up. And finally, he hears Seyoon heave out of bed, heavy steps scuffing the floor before he reaches the door and unlocks it. He peers out, eyes barely open, hair flopped onto one side in a bouncy mess. He is still in the clothes he came home in yesterday, and Byeongkwan feels a smile tugging at the corners of his lips because Seyoon looks so fucking attractive even in this state. And to remember he kissed Byeongkwan yesterday, despite it not being completely consensual, makes his heart flutter.  
“I- uh- I made breakfast?” Byeongkwan says, but it sounds more like a question. Seyoon looks down at the tray in Byeongkwan’s hands, and blushes furiously.  
“You shouldn’t have.” he mumbles, his voice so low and gravelly it sends tingles down Byeongkwan’s spine. It’s way too sexy, and he has to mentally slap himself for letting his mind wander to such territory this early in the relationship. Especially since their interaction yesterday was less than desirable.  
“I figured you might- uh- feel hungover. So I wanted to help?”  
Seyoon blinks at him, like he doesn’t understand what Byeongkwan just said.  
“How did you know I’d be hungover?”  
Byeongkwan pauses. Doesn’t Seyoon remember what happened yesterday? It makes his heart break a bit. Not only was his first kiss only half consensual, he also seems to be the only one remembering it. He tells himself it’s a good thing, then he can pretend it never happened and give his first kiss to Wow when they finally meet. Yes, it’s a good thing.  
“You came home pretty late and seemed drunk when you said goodnight to me.” he mumbles. The lie feels thick on his tongue, but he is testing if Seyoon really has no recollection of last night.  
“I’m sorry, Kwannie.” Seyoon looks sincerely apologetic. “I hope I didn’t fuck up anything major. I had a bit too much to drink, Junhee gave me tons of soju while I tried comforting him, because he and Min-”  
“It’s okay, you don’t have to tell me. Here, please eat.” he cuts Seyoon off, handing him the tray with the breakfast he prepared. Seyoon looks relieved, and accepts the tray.  
“Really, thank you. I don’t deserve this, but I’m grateful that you went out of your way to make it.” he says, awkwardly peeking at Byeongkwan through his lashes.  
“It wasn’t a problem. If you feel better later I thought- uh- maybe you wanted to- uh- wanted to dance together? Just for a while? I’m free from 1pm.” he suggests. He is sure that Seyoon meant no harm yesterday, he was drunk and Byeongkwan has done a lot of stupid shit while drunk himself. And if he is being completely honest, he feels attracted to Seyoon even though he shouldn’t, but he can’t help it. Seyoon reminds him so much of Wow, and his mind portrays the abstract picture of Wow onto someone in real life to make the fantasy more real. Probably. He doesn’t know how his brain works, but that must be it.  
Seyoon’s whole face lights up, his features scrunching up into a beaming smile that smacks Byeongkwan right in the face. Seyoon is so beautiful, it’s making him shy.  
“I would love that. I have this new song I’ve wanted to freestyle to for a long time! Meet me at 1.30pm outside of the main building?” he grins, gummy smile taking over his whole face. Byeongkwan nods eagerly before leaving to get ready for his classes.

  
  


☆

  
  


When the bell finally dismisses them at 1pm it feels like an eternity has passed since he left the dorm. He even went as far as putting on some makeup and a decent outfit that will still work great for dancing in. He has no idea why he wants to impress Seyoon so bad, but he does. He hurries to the fountain outside of the main building, even though he has almost half an hour to get ready. And then he sits, nervously picking at the edges of his sleeves. His mind is racing, reminding him of last night all over again. Seyoon’s lips were so soft, not pushing any further than just touching, and his belly churns at the memory. He was still so very careful, despite the kiss being unexpected and scary for Byeongkwan. Seyoon’s tenderness was so very palpable, like he was feeling something underneath the alcohol buzzing through his system.  
“Hi.” a voice interrupts Byeongkwan’s thoughts, and he looks up. Seyoon is standing in front of him, hair tucked under a beanie, black facemask on, eyes crinkling in a smile that isn’t seen due to the mask.  
“Hi there.” Byeongkwan answers, blushing slightly.  
“Ready to go?” Seyoon asks, cocking his head in the direction they’re probably heading. Byeongkwan stands up, and adjusts the strap of his bag over his shoulder.  
“Absolutely. It feels like I haven’t danced properly in years.”  
“Have you ever been to the practice rooms?”  
Byeongkwan shakes his head, because they only had the shortest of tours during the first day, and he haven’t had a dance lesson yet, so he is excited to see the well equipped rooms the school has bragged about on their website.  
“You’re in for a treat. It really lives up to what people say about it. The school that is.”  
They walk in silence for a minute, before Seyoon stops in front of another door and pushes it open after pressing in a code combination that Byeongkwan suspects he isn’t supposed to know.  
“Yeah, I know I’m probably not supposed to know the code. But Hyunwoo- I mean- uh- Mr. Son trusted me with it since he saw my potential and determination so I can come here whenever I want.” Seyoon says before Byeongkwan can question it, a soft smile playing on his lips as he shows them both inside. The room is spacious, and the wall to the right is covered in a big, spotless mirror. There is a ton of speakers in every corner, giving Byeongkwan a hint of the amount of sound possible to create in this confined space. It’s way bigger than he imagined, and he hasn’t noticed he stopped in the entrance before Seyoon drops the bag he has been carrying on the other side of the room with a loud thump.  
“Do you wanna use my phone or yours?”  
“Yours is fine, I have no suggestions of songs to dance to anyways.” he rushes out, hurrying over to drop his bag next to Seyoon’s. His hyung giggles ever so softly and plugs his phone into the speakers. A soft tune of something instrumental starts booming in the room, and Byeongkwan can feel his muscles move on their own accord.  
“How about we start stretching?” Seyoon proposes as he gets down in a quite suggestive position and Byeongkwan has to look away to not flood his mind with even more inappropriate thoughts.  
They stretch side by side in without a word, the beat not leaving any room for an uncomfortable silence. It feels really nice, and Byeongkwan gets lost in the feeling of finally using his muscles to what they are supposed to be used for. He can’t keep track of time and space, and when the music suddenly stops, he is ripped from his trance. He looks around, seemingly confused, and meets Seyoon’s gaze. It’s warm and it feels like home.  
“We have been stretching for over half an hour. Why don’t you show me what you’ve got?” the older male shoots him an encouraging smile, before he puts on a new kind of song, complete with vocals and a good beat that makes Byeongkwan unable to keep still. His body just wants to move, he can’t help it. He does some freestyle for about two minutes, following the moves his mind and body comes up with, enjoying every second. It feels like being in his right element, his body following every turn of events in the low, steady bass. He can’t dare to look at Seyoon, afraid of the possible judgement he might face. The music fades out, and Byeongkwan is brought out of his trance once more. For the first time in what feels like forever, he looks at Seyoon. His hyung is staring in disbelief.  
“If I knew you’d be this good I’d never agree to freestyle with you. Oh my God, Kwannie. You are- I’m- you’re amazing. I’ve never seen anything like this before. Wow.”  
Seyoon stares at him, unabashedly, and Byeongkwan has to duck his head, afraid that the blush will be too noticeable. Nobody ever praised him like this. Not even his old dance teacher who lifted him to the skies with her words.  
“I’m really not- uh- that good. But thank you.” Byeongkwan says under his breath, hiding his burning cheeks and ears.  
“You really are, though. I can’t believe you’re not a professional already. Oh jeez. I have to warn Mr. Son about you, or he will lose his marbles aswell.”  
“Please, don’t praise me like this. It makes me a bit uncomfortable. Lets just- uh- go through a choreo together? Please?”  
Seyoon looks like he wants to disagree, but then he nods.  
“Okay, let me show you something we learned in our first year, then.”

  
  


☆

  
  


They dance for what feels like hours, and Byeongkwan’s body is sore and his mind soaring of happiness. It’s moments like this that makes him remember why he even applied to this school in the first place. Dance is so deeply rooted in him, he would never feel completely satisfied without it.  
And he is impressed by his hyung. He has never had anybody match his moves so fluently, they hadn’t even needed words to convey the moves they wanted to make. It is like this deep connection that none of them can explain. And suddenly, Wow feels so far away. Byeongkwan has been so sure of his feelings for Wow, but spending less time with Wow and more time with Seyoon has given him so much more to think of. He almost feels dizzy from the bond they have been forming for the past hours.  
He lies sweaty on the floor, exhausted really. Seyoon is next to him, panting loudly after the intense dancing.  
“Mr. Son will be so impressed that you already know the choreography for your first lesson.” Seyoon’s voice is deep, rumbling between the walls. Byeongkwan can’t stop the soft cackle escaping his lips.  
“I hope so.” he breathes, voice almost cracking from the exhaustion. “Can we do this again sometime soon?”  
Seyoon moves his head, it sounds like he is nodding.  
“Please. I’ve never had any friend that dances like me. It would make me the happiest person alive to keep practising with you, Kwannie.”  
Byeongkwan beams, his heart feels so light. He can’t remember ever feeling this connected to someone. He should feel guilty towards Wow, but he can’t find that feeling anywhere in his system right now.

  
  


☆

  
  


He lies in his bed, dozing off from time to time. His heart and body feels so content. He should grab a snack before his nightly call with Wow, and heads to the kitchen to get something to eat. He finds one onigiri and decides that will do. As he nurses the simple dinner, he wanders around the small apartment. It’s so nicely furnished, and feels so fresh, not like an old, moldy dorm that Byeongkwan expected. He hasn’t looked into Seyoon’s room yet, and he can’t help feeling curious. Seyoon said their rooms were the same the first time they met,and he knows he shouldn’t snoop around, but his curious nature can’t be contained to only words.  
He takes a deep breath and pushes the door open. It’s really very similar to Byeongkwan’s own room. The bed is in the same place and the wardrobe aswell. Seyoon’s desk is scattered with different notes and drawings, and Byeongkwan is immediately intrigued. Wow is also artistic, and since Seyoon and Wow are so similar, he can’t help but being interested in the drawings spread on the desk.  
The first drawing is a sketch of the school yard, more precisely the part where the swings are, the cherry blossoms all around and the sun peeking in at the corner. It makes Byeongkwan want to go swinging in a heartbeat, and he puts a mental note to ask Seyoon if he is up for it, maybe tomorrow?  
The next drawing feels a bit more personal, and Byeongkwan picks it up and studies it. It really looks like Junhee. And is that- Donghun? It has to be. They are smiling, and on their heads sit two graduation caps, letting the viewer know they just got out of high school. The two of them are hugging, very closely, and Byeongkwan feels like he has seen an intimate moment that he might not should have. So instead of studying the picture closer, he swoops it away. And then, his heart stops. Because right there, on Seyoon’s desk, lies a picture he has never seen before, but still recognizes. The hair is messy, and they boy is smiling softly, a hand covering his nose. The only colors painted in are the soft pink of the lips, a muted hazel-brown eye color, and the hair. The bright orange hair. It’s unmistakably Byeongkwan. And in one of the corners, there is a quick scribble of words, with a small heart.  _ Jason _ .  
In that very moment, the front door is opened. Byeongkwan has no time to think before he grabs the picture, and stomps out to the hallway. Seyoon enters the dorm, and Byeongkwan pushes the picture in his face, tears burning behind his eyelids.  
“You fucking  _ lied  _ to me.” he wheezes out.

  
  


☆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DONT HATE ME WE SOON AT THE HAPPY ENDING


	8. Painfully obvious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byeongkwan feels betrayed, and isn't willing to listen to any more excuses. Until he realizes. They aren't excuses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so the final chapter!!!!  
> I CANT BELIEVE IT  
> oh god  
> first of all, i sincerely do apologize for taking so long but my laptop got stolen ON TOP of my major writing blockage so that was great.  
> but i fixed everything even though im brokokoro now.  
> this fic has been a long ass ride, and i have appreciated every comment and bookmark and kudos u have sent my way. forever grateful to all of u for making this story my most successful one to date.  
> this is a pretty massive chapter, landing at around 5.5k words each, so i hope u love the finale of Callin'.  
> go out with a bang. literally. ksjsksks  
> also last "warning", but this chapter is basically 2k words of realization, 3.5k words of pure filth a tiny bit of fluffy epilogue.  
> Yoonies pov is up aswell!

☆

  
  


Seyoon stares at him, eyes wide and he looks horrified.  
“I didn’t- Byeongkwan, you don’t understand, that isn’t- I never lied! I know how it looks, but if you just listen to me-” the older male says, voice quivering. “- that isn’t you. It’s someone else!”  
“What do you mean ‘it’s someone else’? This is me. You heard the rumors, and instead of talking to me you went behind my back? How dare you?” Byeongkwan retorts, trying to look angry but it’s hard with tears cascading down his cheeks. He feels ridiculous, because he was naive enough to think that Seyoon would come talk to him when he heard the rumors. Of course he wouldn’t. Who would want to be friends with someone like Byeongkwan? He feels the shame burn in his face, to think that he could have been so foolish to trust anybody else than Wow. Wow never judged him, would never make him feel like this. And Byeongkwan thought Seyoon would accept him aswell.  
“I just- do you even understand how I feel? I trusted that you would talk to me if you heard the rumors before I got the guts to tell you myself. And instead you sneak behind my back, drawing me and I don’t even want to know what you have thought of me when you found out what I do. I’ve heard it before, suddenly I’m not a person anymore, I’m a toy, an object. And you’re the last one I’d ever imagine to be that kind of person. But I guess I was wrong.”  
“Byeongkwan, please- I- you got it all wrong!”  
“Save your breath, I don’t wanna hear it.” Byeongkwan snorts as he crumples the drawing into a ball and drops it on the floor. Just as he turns around to dash into his room, Seyoon grabs his wrist harshly.  
“Byeongkwan, please listen to me!”  
“Let me go.”  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about, I haven’t heard any rumors. I swear. I drew that a long time ago. Before I even met you.”  
Seyoon’s gaze is unwavering, the grip on Byeongkwan’s wrist so tight it hurts a bit.  
“That is impossible. There is no way you could have known what I look like, and the name I’m using when I’m working. I don’t believe you.”  
“Why would I- Byeongkwan-” Seyoon throws his free hand up, an exasperated look on his face. “- can you tell me exactly what the rumor is? Because I haven’t heard anything.”  
Byeongkwan gives him an unimpressed look. How stupid does Seyoon think he is? There is no way Seyoon would know his stage name. Unless- no. It can’t be.  
“Why don’t _you_ tell _me_ ? Cut the bullshit, hyung.”  
Seyoon stays silent, a pleading look in his eyes. Byeongkwan wants to smack him into next week, but opts for rolling his eyes while pinching the bridge of his nose with the hand that isn’t getting crushed in Seyoon’s fist.  
“I-” he begins, the truth feels so heavy in his throat. But he tells himself it’s better if he tells Seyoon himself, rather than the rumors catching up to him. Even though it seems highly unlikely that he hasn’t heard other students talk, Byeongkwan is willing to give him the benefit of the doubt. “I work as a- as a phone sex operator. At night.”  
Seyoon’s iron grip disappears, his eyes big as saucers. His mouth opens and closes a few times, and he looks incredibly dumb. It takes all Byeongkwan’s willpower to not laugh at the scene playing out in front of him. Finally, Seyoon manages to remember how to speak.  
“You’re- wait- really?”  
Or maybe not.  
“Yes. Really.” Byeongkwan deadpans. “Now it’s your turn. Admit that you already heard the rumors. I know you have. Anything else is impossible, it _has_ to be.”  
Seyoon gulps audibly, looking frazzled.  
“You- you said your- the name you use while- uh- working is-” he stammers out.  
“Jason.” Byeongkwan finishes for him. “So, admit it.”  
Seyoon shakes his head. Byeongkwan groans, how long will Seyoon deny this?  
“I didn’t- I haven’t heard the rumors. I promise.”  
The sincerity in his eyes makes Byeongkwan’s heart flinch, and suddenly the unimaginable scenario that this is Wow washes over him again. With a wavering voice he asks the next question, unsure if he actually wants the answer.  
“So then how- how _did_ you know?”  
Seyoon inhales sharply, staring at Byeongkwan with wild eyes.  
“I- we have- I’m- uh- this is- I am Wow.”  
Byeongkwan swears the floor disappears under him, he can feel himself falling weightlessly. Nothing makes sense, and at the same times everything clicks into place. The voice. How Seyoon looks like Wow described himself. The fact that Seyoon has been gone the exact time every night Byeongkwan was working, claiming to hang out with friends. Friends that Junhee didn’t know about. He feels lightheaded, this is way too much. He has to be dreaming. Yep, that must be it. He shouts a laugh at the absurd situation.  
“You’re Wow.” he snickers, almost in a mocking tone. Hurt flashes across Seyoon’s features, and he lowers his gaze.  
“I’m Wow.”  
“Prove it.” Byeongkwan challenges, childishly. He has no idea how to react, and it’s making him slightly nauseous. What will he do if it’s really him? The thought is so abstract that Byeongkwan can’t wrap his head around it. There is something inside his chest swirling at the possibility that Seyoon and Wow is the same person. Excitement. Relief. Arousal, even? But he also feels lied to. Betrayed. Foolish. Why hasn’t Seyoon told him, if he really is Wow? They haven’t spoken about it, and it’s unreasonable for him to be upset about the situation, he knows that. Despite knowing this, the feeling is still there.  
Seyoon hauls his phone out of his pocket, unlocking it and clicks around for a bit before turning the screen to Byeongkwan for him to see.  
‘ _So that’s how the app looks for the customers._ ’ he thinks.  
There is only one user saved under favorites. And it’s Jason. His mouth drops open, staring at Seyoon in disbelief. _Now_ what? What should he say? How do they go from here?  
“Do you believe me now?” Seyoon whispers, taking a step forward, shyly looking at Byeongkwan through his bangs.  
“No.” Byeongkwan breathes and falls forward, clinging onto Seyoon in a desperate hug. What? His body seems to have a life of its own. He doesn’t want to hug Seyoon. Does he? Yet here he is, hanging around his hyung’s neck like his life depended on it. He feels angry. Relieved. Confused. Safe. It’s so much and not nearly enough.   
Seyoon seems to be just as perplexed as Byeongkwan at the sudden proximity, his arms hanging limply by his sides. Byeongkwan allows himself to breathe in his scent, letting his mind connect Seyoon to Wow. To make them into one person. He forces his brain to realize that he has no reason to be upset. Seyoon never lied, not really. Both of them have kept the same amount of secrets from each other, and Byeongkwan doesn’t feel like he has lied to Seyoon. He was simply protecting his dignity. Which is probably exactly what Seyoon has been doing aswell. The more he thinks about it, the easier it feels to relax. This is Wow. This is the same man who has been so gentle and loving towards Byeongkwan from the very beginning.  
“It _is_ you, isn’t it?” he mumbles into Seyoon’s neck. The other hums quietly along with a slow nod. “I’m sorry, for- I’m- ”  
They pull away, locking gazes. The silence stretches, and it’s driving him insane.  
“Are you angry?” Seyoon croaks out after way too many minutes. Byeongkwan thinks for a second. Is he? Not anymore. It all makes sense, he just had to take a step back to see the bigger picture.  
“No. I get it. We both kept our secrets to protect ourselves.” he answers sincerely. Something sparks in Seyoon’s eyes, and he smiles ever so bashfully. Byeongkwan’s heart skips a beat, and it feels surreal to finally meet Wow. Seyoon stands still, but he looks at Byeongkwan with an expression that is nothing short of affection. Seyoon takes a deep breath, he almost looks scared as he asks something Byeongkwan has been wanting to hear face to face for a very long time.  
“Kisses?”  
Seyoon’s gummy grin is blinding as Byeongkwan surges forward, bumping their noses.  
“Kisses.”  
And it’s soft. So soft. Like velvet. It feels like flying and falling at the same time. It’s intense and leisurely, and Byeongkwan drowns in the sensation. He relishes in the way Seyoon’s tongue swipes over his bottom lip, shy and questioning, and Byeongkwan lets him in. His hands search for somewhere to belong, finding Seyoon’s soft hair and tangling the black strands between his fingers.  
Everything feels right, like he has found his safe space after so many years of searching. He never wants to let go. It’s as if he has been living underwater, and now he can finally break through the surface, breathing effortlessly in the open air.  
He pulls away, a string of saliva connecting their lips as they stare intently at each other, it feels like they see into each other’s souls. His body knows what it wants, but his mind hasn’t caught up yet. And his brain-to-mouth-filter has taken a vacation.  
“Take me to a bed, please.” he begs, voice thin and desperate. Seyoon looks at him nervously.  
“Are you sure?”  
Byeongkwan nods as he climbs his hyung, wrapping his legs around his strong waist. He has this perfect man in front of him, someone he has been yearning to touch for months. He is incapable of waiting for even another second. Nothing has ever made more sense than this.  
“Okay, baby.” Seyoon smirks. The pet name sends a round of unpleasant tingles down his spine for half a second before his brain registers Seyoon’s voice and replaces the fright with pulsating need.  
When they reach the bed of choice, which by the looks of it is Byeongkwan's own bed, Seyoon places him down gently on his back, climbing on top of him seconds later. Their noses brush against each other and Byeongkwan shivers, his whole body tensing up. Seyoon tries kissing him to ease the stress, but it doesn’t help. He has to tell Seyoon he is a virgin. Sooner rather than later. Preferably in this exact second. He puts both his hands on Seyoon’s pecs, pushing him off. The older male looks at him with a confused expression.  
“I’m a virgin!” Byeongkwan yelps loudly, startling both of them with the unexpected volume. Seyoon sits up straight, seemingly spooked.  
“Shit, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t force myself onto you!” he bows his head, but Byeongkwan reaches out to grab his hands.  
“No, I want to do this. With you. It’s just- I thought you should know.” he reassures Seyoon, who seems to relax a bit.  
“I will be careful. I promise.” the older says before diving back to kiss Byeongkwan breathless.  
At first, he appears to not know where to put his hands, ghosting Byeongkwan’s skin with feather like touches that almost tickles. But Seyoon grows bolder the more they explore each other’s mouths, soon he starts to actually put his hands on Byeongkwan. And it feels so good, his hands are warm and heavy on Byeongkwan’s skin. The contact sends bursts of excitement coursing through his veins, and combined with Seyoon licking every surface he can reach in Byeongkwan’s mouth, it’s quickly becoming unbearable to be clothed. He tugs at Seyoon’s shirt with slight annoyance, making a small whining noise from his nostrils to further accentuate that he wants the fabric as far away from Seyoon as possible. Seyoon huffs a breathy laugh and pulls away, discarding the shirt within seconds.  
Byeongkwan watches in amazement how Seyoon’s muscles flex underneath his pale skin. He looks like a sculpture, every dip and swell of his flesh perfectly molded out of smooth, glowing satin. Byeongkwan feels ashamed suddenly at his own very prominent flaws that will be revealed much too soon. Before he can worry too much about that, though, he is once again comfortably trapped underneath his hyung. His skin radiates a warmth that nearly burns where their bodies align. Or maybe it’s Byeongkwan who is just getting increasingly more hot and bothered.  
Seyoon looks him dead in the eye, face serious.  
“Can I- am I allowed to undress you?” he says in that sweet, deep voice he possesses. Byeongkwan can’t do anything but nod, his body itches for Seyoon’s hands. Seconds later he finds himself topless, Seyoon eyeing him with a hunger that would be a bit intimidating in any other circumstance. As of now, it just adds to the fire clawing at Byeongkwan’s insides, screaming for vicinity.  
“Fucking gorgeous. You’re _unreal_ .” Seyoon breathes, gripping Byeongkwan’s waist and pulls him up into a sitting position, straddling Seyoon. Byeongkwan’s body reacts immediately, a feverish blush blooming over his chest and face as blood rushes south. “So, so pretty for me, baby.”  
Byeongkwan squirms in his lap, grinding down shyly. Seyoon’s erection is right underneath him, he can feel it poking at his ass through his pants. It is so very real, and a quick dash of fear strikes his spine. He has no idea what he is doing and it’s scary. Despite the cold dread that clings to his mind, he grinds down again and is rewarded with a low groan from Seyoon as he grips Byeongkwan’s ass tightly, pushing closer.  
“Gosh, you’re such a tease.” the older mumbles, breath fanning over Byeongkwan’s collarbones. He wiggles his ass a bit, grinning down at Seyoon.  
“And what are you gonna do about it?” he coos, leaning closer to nibble at Seyoon’s ear. He can feel him tense up a bit underneath him, as if he is afraid to overstep any boundaries Byeongkwan might have. “I trust you to make us feel good, Wow.”  
Seyoon visibly shudders as Byeongkwan taunts him with the nickname.  
“Please lay down, baby. On your back.”  
Byeongkwan obliges, wriggling out of his jeans and boxers at the same time. Seyoon cocks a brow, his eyes hazed.  
“Eager?”  
“Very.”  
Seyoon eyes him intently as his shaking hands reach to touch Byeongkwan’s thighs, soothingly caressing closer to his crotch, and Byeongkwan’s hips buck up instinctively at the sensation. Seyoon is so very careful, he is everything Byeongkwan expected Wow to be. He feels a hand questioningly ghost his erection, asking for permission. Byeongkwan exhales shakily as he nods his consent. Seyoon’s warm hand wraps around him, squeezing gently. A moan escapes Byeongkwan’s lips, hips once more moving up to search for that delicious friction. Seyoon gets the hint, starting to pump him slowly and before Byeongkwan can register what happens, Seyoon’s closes his lips around the tip, tounging at the slit. He whimpers needily, thrusting into the wet heat uncontrollably.  
“Fuck- Seyoon-”  
The older sucks him deeper, until his nose bumps into the soft skin of Byeongkwan’s abdomen. The sensation is overwhelming, Byeongkwan has never felt anything like it and he doesn’t have time to warn Seyoon before he cums so hard he nearly faints. Seyoon swallows around him, taking everything Byeongkwan has to give. Embarrassed, he hides his face in his hands and groans. Fuck, why did he have to be such a beginner? He gets deepthroated once and snaps. Impressive. Really sexy. Not.  
“I-” he starts, but gets cut off by Seyoon coming up to give him a filthy kiss. He can taste his release on Seyoon’s tongue, and weirdly enough it’s making his arousal reach a new peak.  
“Fuck, that was hot.” Seyoon breathes once he retracts from the kiss. Byeongkwan stares at him, not quite believing what he is hearing. “You taste amazing, Kwannie.”  
Byeongkwan desperately searches for his voice, but it’s nowhere to be found. Seyoon doesn’t seem to mind, though. He caresses Byeongkwan’s cheek carefully. It’s warm and comforting.  
“Do you wanna stop here or go further?”  
Byeongkwan nods, because he is still unable to speak. Seyoon giggles.  
“I don’t know what you’re nodding at, baby.”  
“I need you.” he finally manages to whimper. It seems like that is all that Seyoon needs to hear, because he pushes Byeongkwan into the mattress with a heavy kiss, groaning into his mouth.  
“There is lube under my pillow-” Byeongkwan says when their lips disconnect for a second. Seyoon’s gaze is like laser, pupils dilated to the max, cheeks flushed. He finds the small bottle after a second of searching and pops the cap open.  
“Can I?” he asks shyly as he pours the clear liquid onto his fingers. Byeongkwan lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, nodding frantically. Seyoon slowly lowers his hand, making some lube dribble a trail down Byeongkwan’s belly. He can feel his muscles twitch wherever it lands, his body is on edge.  
Seyoon’s finger bumps against his rim without pushing in, like he is announcing wordlessly to Byeongkwan what is about to come.  
“You’re so responsive, baby. It drives me crazy.” Seyoon mumbles, eyes focused to where his finger hovers. Byeongkwan squirms, impatient and overheated.  
“Please-” he begs, voice shaking. As he does, Seyoon pushes his finger inside, making him gasp. The intrusion is much different from Byeongkwan’s own fingers, slightly bigger and it ignites a want he has never experienced before.  
“Fuck.” Seyoon practically moans under his breath. “You have to relax, baby.”  
“I’m trying. It’s just- ah- so different from my own-”  
“Have you never- uh- been- I mean has someone else-” the older trails off, not finishing the question. The blush on his cheeks is prominent, it looks adorable in the midst of the explicit situation.  
“No, never. You’re my first- uh- my first everything.” Byeongkwan admits, voice barely above a whisper. He can see the fire in Seyoon’s eyes as his gaze burns through Byeongkwan’s head.  
“And you’re sure you want to- to- give this- give yourself- to me?”  
Byeongkwan clenches down with his muscles to accentuate the point when he nods firmly. Seyoon mimics the nod, and pushes his index finger all the way down to the knuckle. Byeongkwan bites back a scream, it feels so good. Better than he ever imagined.  
Seyoon begins slowly pumping his finger, allowing Byeongkwan to accommodate.  
“Tell me when you need-”  
“More.” Byeongkwan interrupts him, simultaneously finishing his sentence. When Seyoon adds another finger, both of their ragged breath stops for a second and the silence is deafening. The only thing Byeongkwan hears is the faint squelch of lubed fingers pushing inside of him. It burns, more than he anticipated, and he blinks hard to stop eventual tears.  
“Does it hurt?” Seyoon asks, stopping his ministrations for a split second. Byeongkwan nods, but quickly grinds down against his hyung’s fingers to let him know that he can continue.  
“I want you to be naked aswell, hyung.” he says, opening his eyes to peek at Seyoon.  
“I will be, I promise. I just- I wanna finish stretching you first.”  
Byeongkwan is nervous, he found three of his own fingers almost too much. And soon he will have three of Seyoon’s bigger fingers inside. And they are probably not even close to his dick. But his fear is overshadowed by curious arousal, and he can’t keep quiet when Seyoon scissors him open, before adding a third digit.  
“Shit, you’re gonna feel so fucking good baby. Can’t wait to get inside of you.” Seyoon mumbles, a thin layer of sweat covering his forehead. Byeongkwan gasps at his dirty words, excitement swirling in his gut like a whirlwind.  
“Please, Yoonie.”  
“Fuck, I love hearing you say my name like that. You’re being so good for me, Kwannie.”  
The praise sends blood shooting through his body, his heart beating wildly in his chest.  
“Let me undress you, please?”  
Seyoon nods, and withdraws his fingers with a nasty plop. It feels strange, but a good strange. Byeongkwan sits up and tugs at Seyoon’s jeans, yanking the zipper down hard. The older snickers quietly, helping him undo the buttons aswell. The second it’s done, Byeongkwan makes quick work pulling them off. He eyes Seyoon hungrily, his skin is pale and smooth, flushed with a pretty pink tint. He reaches out to trace the expanse of skin just above the waistband of his boxers, loving the way Seyoon’s muscles flex under his fingertips. It’s impossible to not notice Seyoon’s boner though, now that he is in his underwear only, so Byeongkwan allows himself to stare unabashedly at the prominent bulge straining against the fabric.  
“It’s huge.” he blurts out, hands flying up to his mouth in shame when he realizes he just said that out loud. Seyoon blushes furiously, either flattered or ashamed.  
“It works.” he answers, to which Byeongkwan giggles.  
“I hope so. Will you show me?”  
Seyoon turns one shade darker as he surges forward to press a sloppy kiss to Byeongkwan’s lips. His hands grab around his waist, pushing him down gently until Byeongkwan is situated flat on his back. Without looking at Byeongkwan, Seyoon retracts and takes off the last piece of clothing, and Byeongkwan gulps. That. Will. _Never_ . Fit. Seyoon seems to sense his uneasiness, placing a hand on Byeongkwan’s thigh in a soothing manner.  
“If you’re scared or if you changed your mind, I won’t be upset. I swear.”  
Byeongkwan’s heart clenches in his chest, he has never felt this seen by someone before. He shakes his head.  
“I do want it. I’m just- will it fit? Inside?”  
Seyoon shrugs and it does little to ease Byeongkwan’s worries. They look at each other for a second before Byeongkwan sits up, grabs Seyoon’s wrists and pulls him down on top of him. He feels the weight of his hyung’s dick land on his abdomen, nudging his own erection briefly. He shudders at the contact, it feels insanely good. The flesh is heated and it sends sparks dancing wherever it aligns with Byeongkwan’s own skin. For a few seconds they just lay there, sharing breaths, trying to calm down.  
“This is bonkers. I’d never- I was scared we’d never meet.” Byeongkwan says quietly, because it really feels surreal. Seyoon only nods, gaze flickering between Byeongkwan’s eyes. Then he takes a deep breath, and pops the question.  
“Can I- are you- do you feel ready?”  
It’s Byeongkwan’s turn to nod, he will probably never be more ready. He is properly stretched and his insides are churning with molten desire. At last, Seyoon reaches down between their bodies, grabs his dick and pushes up a little with his free arm so that he can line himself up properly. Then he seemingly remembers something.  
“Oh, damn. I didn’t bring any condoms, I’m sor-”  
“I’m clean. And I trust- I trust you.” Byeongkwan cuts him off. If they hesitate now, Byeongkwan won’t pick up the courage for at least another week and though they are in no rush, he is so ready to take this leap. “Please, just- I want all of you.”  
Seyoon gasps for air, trembling a little as goosebumps appear on his skin.  
“Jeez. I’m not even inside you and just your voice and the way you say things- fuck, Kwannie.”  
With no further hesitation, Seyoon pushes just the tip inside and it causes Byeongkwan to jolt in pain, yelping in agony.  
“No, baby, I’m sorry! I hurt you, fuck, I’m so sorry-”  
Byeongkwan locks his hands around Seyoon’s neck, pulling him down and crashes their lips together. Between the messy kisses he urges the older to continue. He feels tears prickling at the corners of his eyes, eventually spilling over as Seyoon fills him inch by inch. It hurts, it doesn’t feel nice at all, but he doesn’t want to admit it. He doesn’t want Seyoon to know. He hopes it will get better once he has gotten time to adjust.  
“Baby, please talk to me. Am I hurting you too much? Please, Kwannie. I can see and _feel_ how tense you are. Let me help you?”  
Byeongkwan sniffles, gasping for oxygen with shallow, uneven breaths. It’s such a disappointment, and that is the main reason he is unable to stop crying. He wants it to feel magical, like how you read about people losing their virginity to someone they love. Instead it’s just that seething pain screaming for Seyoon to get as far away as possible and never touch him again. He tries meeting Seyoon’s gaze through his tears, which just makes it hurt worse because he feels so pathetic for not being able to push through like a good boy.  
“I- I wanna be- be good for- for you-” he hiccups, turning away his face in shame.  
“You are- baby- I swear. Do you still wanna do this? I can- I can pull out if-”  
“Kisses?” he whimpers, frantically searching for his safe space.  
“Kisses.” Seyoon complies immediately, peppering his face with the tiniest pecks. “Of course baby boy.”  
“Can you- like- talk me through it? Like- like you did that- you know that one night on the phone. Your voice helps.”  
At first, he is nervous that Seyoon will scoff and tell him to grow up, however out of character that might be. But of course he doesn’t. With his smooth, deep voice, although a bit airy since his cock is trapped inside Byeongkwan’s ass, he starts blabbering. About random stuff at first, relaxing Byeongkwan instantly. The older male pauses ever so often to place small pecks across Byeongkwan’s face.  
When the initial stress is released and Byeongkwan’s body unwinds further, Seyoon gets a bit more wiggle room. He tells Byeongkwan how pretty he is, how well he is doing, how soft his skin feels, how cute his smile is when he isn’t covering it up with his hands.  
Everything begins to feel easier, the first so unbearable pain reduced to a burning white noise. Byeongkwan is amazed at how easily affected he is by Seyoon’s voice alone, but it does make sense since it’s been his safe space for months.  
While Seyoon continues to shower him with affection, Byeongkwan’s finger trail down his body, ghosting the damp skin until he reaches where Seyoon’s groin is connected to his ass. Seyoon ceases talking immediately, shivering a little from the questioning touches.  
“What are you-” he begins, but shuts up as Byeongkwan pokes at his dick, just where it touches his entrance.  
“Just feeling.” he answers earnestly, he is too curious to stop his exploring fingertips. “My skin is so- so tense- where it’s around you.”  
Seyoon groans lowly, hips stuttering as Byeongkwan continues his shy ministrations, wincing a bit at the movement.  
“Fuck, Kwan. You’re driving me into insanity. It’s- uh- so hard to stay still right now.” Seyoon says, panting harshly.  
“Can you try to- to move a little? I think it will be fine, now.”  
Without a warning, Seyoon’s hips buck forward a bit too fast, drawing another pained yelp from Byeongkwan’s lips.  
“So- sorry. Fuck. I can barely control my body. I’m so sorry, baby.” Seyoon apologizes profusely. “You’re so- fuck- fucking tight, I can’t think straight.”  
Byeongkwan giggles loudly.  
“That is because you’re gay, hyung.”  
The joke cracks Seyoon up aswell, easing some of the tension in both their bodies.  
“You’re so wise, kitten.”  
Their faint laughter dies out, and by then the pain is basically ignorable.  
“Again.” Byeongkwan says, squirming a little, emboldened by the faded aching. This time, the thrust is measured and smooth. “Please, _again_ .”  
The older pulls out once more, the drag sending buzzing pleasure through Byeongkwan’s body, and then rolls his hips forward in one fluent thrust, bottoming out. Somewhere inside it bumps against Byeongkwan’s prostate, causing him to wail needily at the overwhelming sensation. Finally, what he wanted from the get go. Pleasure.  
“Oh _shit_ , yes. Right there, hyung!”  
“Yeah?” Seyoon breathes, repeating the motion with building confidence. Byeongkwan feels like he is burning up, he isn’t gonna last for another minute if they keep this up. He reaches out, searching for Seyoon’s skin, gripping at his shoulders tightly, blunt nails digging into the firm flesh. Seyoon’s breath hitches, and he thrusts again, hips colliding with Byeongkwan’s ass harshly.  
“Yes, Yoonie- ah- fu- _fuck-_ ” his voice is high pitched and strained, and had it been any other person, he would feel embarrassed. But Seyoon groans unusually loud, increasing the force of his thrusts and picking up the pace immediately.  
“Say my- my name again, kitten-” he moans, voice low and gravelly. “I’m so fucking close.”  
Byeongkwan obeys within seconds, almost over the edge already from the sheer intensity.  
“Ah, me too. Yoonie, please-” he begs desperately, legs trembling. “Please, Seyoon- can you- ah- inside- _please-_ ”  
“Cum for me, Kwannie- fuck!”  
With a loud shout, Byeongkwan cums untouched, his voice cracking as he chants Seyoon’s name. Seconds later he feels Seyoon’s cock throb inside of him, warm and sticky, claiming Byeongkwan’s innocence. It’s gross, the wet squelch of lube and cum making obnoxious sounds that mixes with their heavy breathing. Byeongkwan clenches down, intending on milking Seyoon until he is dry. The older hisses, hips stuttering to a complete stop.  
The silence afterwards rings in Byeongkwan’s ears, and as Seyoon pulls out, he laughs breathily, burying his head in the crook of his hyung’s neck and lets the tears fall. Seyoon cups his cheeks, thumbing away the tears.  
“Good tears, I hope?”  
Byeongkwan giggles, smiling with his whole being.  
“The best tears.”

  
  


☆

  
  


“- and you won’t _believe_ me when I say that I actually was the one to make them meet in real life!” Junhee says loudly while stuffing his mouth with rice as Byeongkwan appears at their table. He sits down with his dinner, rolling his eyes pointendly at Yuchan.  
“That is because it wasn’t you who brought us together.” he deadpans, making Seyoon snicker beside him.  
“I tried setting you guys up, at the graduation party, remember?”  
“Yeah, but we didn’t meet because of that, _remember_ ?”  
Yuchan is all ears, curled up in Donghun’s lap like a lovesick puppy.  
“So then how _did_ you meet?” he asks, eyes big with wonder, like he can’t believe how fate has brought them all together. Byeongkwan sighs, if he only _knew_ what fate had planned for them.  
They are at the food court at the mall, getting dinner and bowling to celebrate Byeongkwan’s birthday. And they are finally hanging out all five of them, for the first time. Of course Junhee tries to convince Yuchan and Donghun that he was the perfect wingman for his best friend, but Donghun doesn’t seem to buy it as much as Yuchan does.  
“Funny story, actually. Isn’t it, _Wow_ ?” Byeongkwan smirks at his boyfriend, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.  
“That we are never talking about.” Seyoon rushes to cover Byeongkwan’s mouth with his own in a sloppy kiss.  
“Ew, get a room.” Donghun scolds them without any bite.  
“Wait, how the fuck did you know about that nickname?” Junhee shrieks, pointing at Byeongkwan.  
“Funny story, actually-” he begins, squirming with laughter as Seyoon tickles him to keep him quiet. No, they wouldn’t actually tell, not yet at least.

  
  


☆☆☆☆☆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls leave comments, they mean the world to us authors.  
> until next time, uwus only.  
> xx


End file.
